Korrasami - Meet the General Public
by MattHunX
Summary: The lunch and dinner they planned in "Meet the Press." Picking up right where "Looking Ahead." ended. And the day before "All in a Day's…Work?"


**Korrasami – Meet the General Public**

**Author's note**: Because titling it "_First Date"_ would've been _so_ pedestrian and potentially cheeky reporters with a lack of consideration for people's face and privacy and the often shameless, sensationalist press just doesn't really fall into the category of 'the general public'. Anywho…Sequel to "Looking Ahead". The lunch and dinner they planned in "Meet the Press." The day before "All in a Day's…Work?"

The weather itself seemed to have shifted, along with their outlook for the future, as the pair stood in front of the City Hall. They watched as the two officers snapped to attention as Lin approached their service vehicle, opened the backdoor and casually took a seat in the back. The car slowly rolled away as the men inside have probably had to calm their nerves after their Chief just made herself passenger behind them. Standing at the top of the stairs, they noticed that the area had been properly cordoned off, providing a path to Asami's car, as the ever-excited crowd of reporters and member of the general public have cheered and shouted their names to get some answers for their never-ending barrage of questions. The previously passive guards now positioned themselves on all sides of the cleared pathway, fulfilling their momentary roll to act as a wall between them and what has already become Republic City's power-couple, if not the entire world's.

The pair looked around to get a sense of the size of the crowd and sighed at the same time, looking at each other as if to ask if the other was ready for it all. They held each other's hands more firmly, as they never even let go in the first place, and walked forward, into the lime-light, immediately feeling like they did that special night, when they became what neither of them believed they could ever be. Reluctantly breaking their gaze into each other's eyes, they carefully observed the furor that now surrounded their every step, as they neared the car. They noticed more guards have been stationed under the windows, probably to fend off another ladder-climbing attempt on all sides of the building.

Asami's car had a few more guards standing around it as the crowd appeared to be the most vicious there. Korra ran around and jumped in, as Asami opened the door to bend down and start up her hotwired car, once more. As she leaned down low the crowd fell silent for a second before many of them came back on even louder, as the rest stared, probably thinking Miss Sato was being naughty, in an unseemly place, in the lap of the Avatar. Korra glanced around at their reaction and reddened in the face as she realized what the situation might have looked like to some and she tapped Asami on the shoulder.

"Um…Asami…?" she started nervously.

"Almost got it." she replied and a second later the car came to life. "This one went faster. I didn't have to do everything all over again." she commented as she got back up and her expression turned to that of confusion as she saw Korra's flustered one.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking around and needed but a second to quickly figure it out for herself. "Oh. Uh…"

"Yeah." Korra muttered.

"I don't…think we've…" Asami started.

"Not that far." Korra finished her thoughts.

"Yet." Asami couldn't help herself thinking and saying as Korra blushed furiously and so did she at her own filthy mind. "Uh…" She could not really take it back, nor did she want to, as she cleared her throat. They glanced at each other for a moment and stared ahead of them as they sat in silence for a couple of seconds.

"So…lunch?" Korra piped up.

"Sure." Asami blurted out as she put the car in reverse and starting backing up a bit to turn around.

"Wait…can _you_ even _pay_? You keep your keys in your _purse_, I-I'm guessing. And if you don't have that…? Korra started, worried and disappointed suddenly that their plans might be ruined.

"They'll put it on my tab." Asami smirked and Korra mirrored her response and they waited for the guards to clear the road ahead of them. They took their opportunity when an empty path appeared, as the guards pushed back the crowd, which was just narrow enough for the car to slip through. Asami floored it, as they blew past the parted sea of flash-lights, suits, hats and pens.

Taking a turn, they could no longer see City Hall and the crowd as they rode on at a comfortable speed, just cruising through the city, heading towards the restaurant where they reunited.

"_A-bout_ what Lin said…" Korra started as Asami glanced at her, briefly taking her eyes off the road.

"Yes?"

"You know…about…_us_ being _together_. Two _women_."

"What about it?"

"I had a pretty sheltered childhood, I guess." she continued, somewhat embarrassed. "I never really thought about that stuff. I didn't think it was _such_ a _big deal_. Or that I'd ever…I mean, I figured if I'd _like_ someone, then I'd _like_ 'em. I _definitely_ didn't know _some people_ think it's _wrong_. _Why_ would anyone even _think_ that?" she asked, frustrated by the thought itself that some considered the wonderful bond they shared, their _love_ for each other, to be somehow wrong.

"I know. It sounds ridiculous." Asami replied, just as irked.

"I…kinda thought you might've had more…_experience_ with stuff like that. You know? _City girl_?" Korra said as she laughed nervously and Asami blinked at her nickname, smiling slightly.

"I think my life was _almost_ as sheltered as yours, really. After my mom…" she paused. "Dad and I have always been in the…_higher circles_ of…" Asami was hesitant. She never really considered her status as something she should have been ashamed of. Neither did she flaunt it. It was not given to her on a silver-platter. Not really. She worked for it. She was sharp and driven. Not just a spoiled child born into wealth and prosperity. Neither was her father.

"The whole class-thing?" Korra asked.

"Yes. I never really _saw_...or _have heard_ about those things and I've never given it much thought." she explained as she smiled to herself at a memory. "When Mako introduced me to you at that gala I…never thought I'd…" she tried to say. "Well, I liked you, but…I didn't think of…_this_." she gazed briefly at Korra. Both of them equally as amazed it actually happened. That it was actually happening.

Korra gave a snort, suddenly. Remember something, herself.

"I remember telling Mako how I thought he and I were meant for each other…tch…heh. I mean…no offense _to him_." she laughed lightly. "I guess a lot of people say things like that when they...you know…for the first time they…"

"Yes." Asami knew what she meant. "I guess…I couldn't really help but feel the same way when…we were…" she hesitated to go back there.

"Yeah. But...Lin told us he even talked to her about it. He's _totally_ fine. And he's _right_. _We're_ the ones who're being _weird_ about it." she reflected and Asami gave a short laugh in agreement.

"I think we'll need a little more time to adjust." Asami started, then her expression turned serious as she thought of certain elements in society. "I…just hope we won't have to deal with those who'd attack us for it." she finished with a slight bitterness and worry in her voice.

Korra turned towards her, putting her hand on Asami's on the gear-shift as they stopped at a traffic-light. "I _love you_!" she said firmly. "And if _they_ got a _problem_ with that, they'll have to deal with _me_! _Nobody_ messes with me and who I love!" she declared, as she looked ahead of them, her eyes narrowing and Asami could have sworn she actually felt the power within Korra flare, along with her eyes. She looked at her affectionately, and her lips slowly curving into a smile at her protectiveness as she turned her hand so their palms touched and laced her fingers with hers to firmly hold Korra's hand. Korra returned her gaze, before both jumped in their seats from the sound of horns going off behind them as a line was forming.

"Hey! Get moving, you floozies!" an elderly women shouted from her clunky car behind them.

"What's the hold up there, dames? Can't find the gear?" A middle-aged and by all attempts, macho male called from the back, sitting behind the wheel of a car packed with men, who were certainly as chauvinistic and ill-mannered as they appeared.

All of the drivers that lined up behind them were yelling, creating a noisy disturbance, as the pair exchanged looks and just got an idea how to silence them. They pulled each other into a deep kiss and the whole intersection got quiet. As every driver, pedestrian and their dog gaped, the cackling pair took off, to continue towards their destination.

"I don't think they even recognized us." Korra mused.

"Maybe it's your hair." Asami suggested with a light laugh. Korra smirked.

"Could've gotten out to scare 'em, but…this felt better." she said.

"See! Now, every time you're about to ravage people, I'll just _ravage_ you. And the world will be at peace." Asami told Korra her idea.

"If keeping the peace and balance only took some snogging!" Korra sighed, as she supported her head with her elbow on the side of the car.

"Hey, we can always try!" Asami suggested, innocently. Encouraging their previous behavior.

"Heheh. You're _bad_." Korra replied.

"Flatterer." Asami murmured. "It's _your fault_. _You_ bring it _out_ in me." Asami told her.

"I'll gladly accept the blame." Korra said, smiling proudly as she folded her arms.

As they were coming up on another intersection, they spotted a police car parked on the side of the road, two familiar officers out on the sidewalk, who were handcuffing some delinquent, and the familiar gray hair of Lin, sitting in the back of the vehicle, waiting for her men to make a quick arrest.

Lin Beifong sat with her arms folded, staring ahead with a bored expression, exercising some patience as she let her subordinates do their work after having responded to a call about a wanted triad-member who had been spotted on the streets. A few more minutes did not matter for her. It used to. She changed, if only a little, since their first visit to Zaofu. More in the three years Korra was gone and after she and Asami returned, turning the city rabid. As if on cue, she turned to the sound of a car-horn being rapidly pressed and looked out onto the road to see a very familiar car roll slowly by, in it, Korra grinning from ear to ear as she pointed with her index-finger and pinky to her own eyes, then to Lin, the same way both of them did the first time they met. She looked past her to see Asami blowing her a kiss with her palm, as their car sped up, crossing the intersection and disappearing down the street. Lin stared after them and shook her head, not only at their antics, but to have her expression fall back to her usual passive one. She had just managed to put her usual face on when the street-side door opened and a ruffian, appearing to be in his mid-twenties, was shoved in next to her as he boasted about his lack of fear of the police.

"You folk don't scare me! And you're not getting anything outta me! Hehe…" he laughed on, turning to face who he thought was an arrested fellow member, and froze, all color draining from his face, his laughter caught in his throat as he stared into the renowned and feared face of Republic City's Chief of Police.

"Hey." Lin muttered, arms folded, to the statue who now had the option to whimper, faint or pee himself. Luckily for Lin, he decided to go with the least irritating one and promptly lost consciousness as her men got back in the car and started it up, ready to finally get back to the precinct, barring any further interruptions.

"They sure didn't get far." Korra commented, laughingly.

"She really went out of her way for us, tough." Asami said, more seriously.

"Yeah. She did. All of them. Mako, too." Korra agreed as she thought of their friends who have been overly supportive of them the moment they stepped out of the spirit portal. "Even Raiko wasn't a jerk. Not at the meeting, anyway." she added.

"At least, he doesn't blame you, now." Asami commented. "Good thing, too. Or _I_ would've had something to say to him." Asami said with a slight edge to her voice.

"I think he could _tell_ you _would have_. But…I don't really want to mess up your work and…your business…relationships with people, just because they have something against me." Korra explained as Asami glanced at her carefully. "You shouldn't make enemies out 'em over me." Korra said, giving her a somewhat pleading look.

"Well, I don't _have to_." Asami commented. "Let's just hope no one will force me to." she added with conviction.

"Asami, please…" Korra placed her hand on hers, again. She did not want her to turn people away. Asami looked at her and her expression softened as she relaxed, looking at the road ahead of them, both the figurative and the literal one.

"Alright." she sighed, letting that bit of anger go. Hearing an amused chuckle from Korra, she turned to her briefly, wandering what she found funny all of a sudden.

"What?" she prompted her for an answer.

"It's just funny how _I_ used to be the one to make all the threats and get angry with people and…you kinda rubbed off on me. I'm…a bit less _impulsive_, maybe. And now _you're_ acting like _I_ used to. A little bit. Heheh." Korra mused, laughing lightly.

"You're right." Asami smiled to herself, agreeing with her as she looked into herself and considered how they both changed each other in some ways.

"Vine!" she was pulled out of her reverie by Korra's alarmed voice and focused on the road just in time to react and swerve to the side to avoid a collision with a spirit vine in their way. After quickly recovering from the near accident, Korra briefly gave Asami a worried look before she started giggling and Asami joined her as they both remembered the same memory from over three years ago, of a similar encounter they had with vines on the road, when she was teaching Korra to drive. More importantly, when they both moved past their relationship with Mako, and their friendship started to truly grow.

After taking a turn at another intersection, they could see the solid green arches of Kyoshi Bridge ahead of them, connecting to the eastern reaches of the metropolis, where the recently renovated Central City Station also stood, along with the restaurant they met in. They crossed the bridge, taking in the view as Korra glanced around them and peered ahead as the street they came up on seemed familiar and she realized they were almost at their destination. Asami voiced her thoughts for her.

"We're almost there." she announced and Korra gave her a grin as she started fidgeting in her seat, barely containing her excitement and Asami smiled at her behavior.

"I'm famished. We didn't even get breakfast." Korra said as she put her hand to her stomach.

"I'm really hungry, too. We couldn't stop anywhere. At least, we got things out of the way. For now." Asami commented.

"Mhm." Korra agreed.

Asami slowed the car and pulled to a stop in a parking lot. "Let me just…" she trailed off as she bent down under the steering wheel, again, to disconnect some wires and do her thing and she felt the car shake a bit as Korra vaulted over the door to get out. Asami sat back up and moved her hand to open the door, and jumped a bit as it seemingly flung open by itself. Only then she noticed that Korra had already gone around the car to her side and was being a…_gentleman_, motioning for her to step out and so she did, laughing lightly, as she took Korra's hand.

"Aww! You're such a…_gentleman_? Uh…um…" Asami put a finger to her chin, trying to come up with a different word, and Korra appeared to be doing the same. After a few seconds they both stopped and Korra gave a shrug, but before her shoulders even fell Asami cupped her chin and smooched her, then snaked her arm around Korra's and held her hand with their fingers laced. They proceeded towards the entrance, where some passersby were already staring. The pair exchanged looks, slightly nodding to each other, their expressions firm and certain, silently deciding and agreeing they will not hide their love, no matter where they went. They had no doubt the telephones were going haywire, as calls were being made by pedestrians, patrons and staff to friends, or even the most distant of acquaintances, in the Press that they were spotted entering the restaurant and both were eager to find a secluded table, away from the windows as they knew the horde would descend soon. Although they decided to pay no mind to people who would stare, it would not be very romantic to dine and talk with dozens of cameras flashing in their eyes, and dozens of heads pushed and piled up, ogling them, in the window. A plain wall of glass would be the sole thin membrane preventing those people from literally standing in their face. They hurried inside and were greeted by a lean man of middle height, clean-shaven with brown eyes, short dark hair lightly graying on the side, who was to be their host.

"Good afternoon Miss…Miss Sato!" he stuttered briefly as he recognized Asami and Korra. "Avatar Korra! W-Welcome to our restaurant! N-Not your first visit, of course. I shall find you a table at once!" he bowed to them.

"We'd like one away from all windows and…from other tables, please." Asami requested. The man appeared somewhat nervous and found her request odd, at first. He looked at the way the two women were holding hands, bending down slightly, then, as if remember something, straightened himself.

"O-Of course! A secluded table, it is then. Right this way, please! " he said and turned on his heels to lead them to the back of the restaurant to a dimly lit section with smaller tables, separated by wooden dividers with tiny gardens between them to place them further apart from each other for more privacy.

"T-This section of our restaurant is…specifically for… c-couples, m-married or otherwise." he explained, after stopping to turn to them. "P-Please be seated at _any_ table of your choosing! A waiter or a…_waitress_ will be with you shortly with the menu." he bowed.

"Thank you!" Asami returned it.

"Thanks!" Korra nodded and the man hurried off as the pair exchanged looks at his rather strange emphasis of the word 'waitress'.

"Seriously? Does _everyone_ think we're…" Korra started to say.

"So it seems." Asami answered her before she could even finish. Their host had probably operated, either out of ignorance or innocence, under the seemingly common erroneous assumption, despite both of their previous relationship having become public knowledge, that both of them preferred only people of the same gender.

"I mean, we've both dated _a guy_. The _same guy_. But, still…" Korra sighed, not wanting to even try and make sense of how and why some people thought the way they did.

"I…think they don't _even know…_someone can…" Asami started to say.

"Yeah." Korra said, as they both glanced around and decided on a table.

They settled into their seats and could her muffled but quick footsteps on the carpeted floor, and a petite, blue-eyed, brunette, sporting a short ponytail, presented herself in front of them. Her nervousness being apparent as she bowed quickly and perhaps far lower than she had meant to, having to stop herself from going lower as her own sudden movements needed to be controlled.

"Good a-afternoon Madam and uh, Madam. Uh-M-Miss Sato! Avatar K-Korra, I mean!" she blurted out, nervously, seemingly shrinking in front of them.

"Uh, you, too." Korra replied, giving her a sympathetic smile, pitying the poor thing.

"Good afternoon." Asami said and gave the waitress an expectant look, glancing at the menus in her hands.

"Oh, pardon me! Your menus." she handed them out to both of them.

"Thank you!" Asami smiled weakly at her, trying to do her best not to make her any more nervous. If she was overly polite she might just frighten her into thinking she was flirting with her.

"Thanks!" Korra took her menu and then gave her an odd look. "You're…not gonna stand there the whole time, right?" Korra asked her, as she looked like she _would_ stand there, like a statue, afraid to make any sudden movements around them.

"I-I, well. I…" she was supposed to go away and wait, giving patrons time to choose from the menu, then come back and take their order.

"You can _go_. Or, you can _sit down_ somewhere." Asami tried to calm her. "We'll take our time." She said to Korra.

"Yep. Relax! We're not gonna _bite_." Korra answered with a little smirk and the waitress stiffened, giving a barely audible whimper. Asami buried her head in the menu with a groan and Korra gave a sigh and a small shrug as she looked at the waitress. Hurrying away, she left their table to wait for their order.

"I hope they use a cart." Asami said worriedly. "She looked like she'd drop everything she'd carry."

Korra gave a small snort. "Maybe we should talk to her." she suggested.

"Just don't say anything about biting." Asami told her and Korra laughed sheepishly over unintentionally making their waitress even more nervous.

"Um…can we have a…_combination_ of things, you think?" Korra asked, shyly and uncertain.

"Sure. And don't worry about the expenses. I got us covered." Asami assured her, understanding her implied question about the cost and Korra beamed at her.

"I'm kinda embarrassed…not being a bread-winner. At all." Korra started. "Being the Avatar isn't exactly a paying job." she continued. "Then, again…it did make it easier for mom and dad. After the White Lotus came to us. We got a bigger house. Guards. It's like I had…_privileges_." she said the word as if it was foreign to her. "I didn't think about it much. And I…guess I was pretty big-headed when I first got here. Acting all…_conceited_, because I was the Avatar. But, now…I don't think I like putting myself above others like that. I don't really like being treated _too_ differently. I mean, I'll _always be_ treated differently, but…it's not_ always_ good." she reflected.

"Well, you just worry about keeping the _entire world_ in balance. I'll keep us afloat in yuans…and keep the infrastructure from collapsing." Asami assured her, flipping her hair.

"Heh. I guess you wear the pants, after all." Korra laughed, then leaned closer to Asami. "But, I can always take 'em off of you." she added with a grin and Asami started fanning herself with the menu, averting her eyes, only to look back into Korra's ravenous gaze.

"So…you want an appetizer?" Asami asked and Korra carefully eyed her through half-shut eyelids. "I mean for our lunch. Not…" Korra started snickering while she grinned. "Korra!" Asami narrow her eyes at her, smiling.

"Nah. I think I'll go straight for the _main-course_." Korra told her, her expression not changing, as she referred to both their lunch and Asami, who shook her head, not any less enticed by the thought.

"Hm. Me, too." Asami agreed, shooting a quick playful glare Korra's way, before sighing. Both of them were growing hungrier by the minute. They both browsed their menus in silence for a few minutes.

"I got it. You?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Just in time." Asami added, leaning out from their table and seeing the same waitress walking towards them. She stopped in front of them, having calmed down some, but still appeared to be a little nervous.

"H-Have you made your choice?" she asked as she held a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other, both of her hands were slightly shaking.

"Yes." Asami answered her and noticed her agitation. "You don't have to be so nervous." Asami told her as she smiled at her gently. "We're just like any other couple. We're just… both women." she explained to her, glancing at Korra, assuming it was what got her so nervous. And Korra remained quiet, as she gave the waitress a weak smile, letting Asami do the talking.

"W-What?" The waitress asked confused.

"Isn't that why you're so nervous? Because we also like other women?" Asami elaborated on what she assumed was the concern of their waitress, whose expression grew more confused with every sentence Asami spoke.

"What!? N-No!" their waitress raised her voice slightly as she kept looking between them. "I-I'm just new, here. And I-I've never seen the Avatar _or_ the Head of Future Industries in person. _You two_ are like _role-models_. Stars! And suddenly here you, like, both are and…you're _dating_ and it's…_awesome_!" she was springing on her legs, more excited than nervous now.

"Oh." Asami muttered. She and Korra gave each other surprised and embarrassed looks, having completely misread the situation.

"So…you're cool with…us...?" Korra asked, pointing with her fingers between her and Asami.

"Of course!" The waitress beamed. "It's…so nice. And…actually…I'm…I'm kinda like you two." she explained and now appeared a lot more comfortable as the pair gave her friendly smiles. "Except, I…uh…" she hesitated. "I like…women. _Only _women." she finished. The pair blinked in surprise before giving her warm smiles at her bravery to share something so personal with them. She felt encouraged by their very presence. There, in front of her and in the media. In front of the whole world. She felt she can confide, if not in everyone else, then, in them. For now. It was a start. She felt lighter, as if a weight was lifted, not from her shoulders, but from her very soul.

"Wow." Korra smirked at her.

"So…?" she readied her pen to take their order and gave them an expectant look.

"Oh, yeah." Korra started, remembering why their waitress was waiting. "I'll have a giant sea crab dish with rice, gravy and seaweed noodles." Korra told her.

"And…for a beverage." she asked.

"Oh. Uh…" Korra looked at the drinks section of the menu, quickly. "Cherry-berry lemonade." Korra finished her order and Asami let out a light laugh at hearing Korra say the name of that particular drink. "That's what it's _called_." Korra shrugged.

"Thought you were going to eat something Southern, like artic hen." Asami smiled at her, a little surprised. "Isn't giant sea crab from the Northern Sea?" she asked.

"Yep. I got a taste for it after our tribe got some through trade with the North. Things got better with them after my cousins took over as chiefs." she explained. "Besides, I think I'll have _hen_ for dinner." Korra looked at her pointedly as she emphasized the word, and Asami gave her a naughty smile. Both of them could have sworn they heard their waitress swallow hard as they looked at her.

"Sorry." Korra muttered as she hung her head to hide a blush. Their waitress turned expectantly towards Asami.

"I'll have…" She glanced at Korra, then back to the waitress. "Giant sea crab puffs with vegetable wraps and clams. And spiced tea." She placed her order. "If you can make puffs from giant sea crab."

"Sure." their waitress said.

"Uh…Can you make mine into puffs, too? I don't really wanna mess with…_cutlery_ too much. I'm way too hungry." Korra asked.

"Of course. You can have sticks, though." the waitress answered giving a small laugh. "And what would you like for dessert?" she asked, looking between them.

"Fruit pie?" Asami asked Korra, who nodded with a grin.

"I'll…send someone with a cart to bring you your order. I…don't really trust my arms to, like, balance all of that stuff, right now." the waitress said with a nervous laugh as she left them.

"Gonna have to do twice as many sit-ups for a week, after this." Korra moaned, then perked up as something occurred to her. "Hey…how do _you_ work out?" she asked Asami. "I've never seen you do any exercise." she gave her a strange look.

"Oh. I do yoga…and some gymnastics." Asami answered. Korra gave her an even stranger look, finding it hard to believe she can stay in top butt-kicking shape with just that.

"Huh…" she let out a surprised sound. Asami chuckled.

"People often underestimate it." she commented.

"Well, I don't know about _yoga_. But, _I_ sure learned not to underestimate _you_." Korra raised a brow as she told Asami, who smiled.

"So…this is…our _first date_. Right?" Korra blushed lightly. "I can't believe I can say that!" she exclaimed. "We didn't really have time for lunch, or even just a snack, after I came back." she looked down. "And I _wanted_ to make time. But, we both had our work cut out for us, and…" she paused, briefly. "I _know_ you told me to stop thinking about it, but I just _can't_ forget that I wasn't there for…_you_...and for everyone for _over 3 years_. And I _know_ you told me I don't need to apologize. But…to tell you the truth I…I don't know even know where to even _begin_. _What_ can I _possibly_ say or _do_, to make up for it all. And I _want to_ make up for it. For _every day_…_every minute_ I wasn't here with you." she vowed as she placed both of her hands on Asami's, who put her other hand on Korra's as she was trying to decide whether to say what was on her mind.

"Korra…you remember what I told you...in the spirit world…about when we first got together in this place." she said to her, rather than asked her. Korra gave several small nods, looking down, avoid her eyes, remembering full well, as she could never forget Asami's words. Her graciousness. Her forgiveness. And how much it caused her to fell for her even more. "None of that mattered. And despite being angry with you at the table…" And Korra could hear her next sentence and her sweet voice and the love in them, in her memories, before Asami repeated it. "I forgave you the moment I saw you." Korra closed her eyes, as that single sentence occupied her thoughts for a brief moment, before she slowly opened them to look into Asami's loving gaze as she squeezed her hands.

"You're so good me." she whispered to Asami, tears welling in her eyes.

"You deserve it. And don't you _dare_ say you don't. And you deserve _me_." Asami told her firmly. "Okay?"

"Okay." Korra said, sniffing a little. They smiled at each other, once again reaffirming the strength of their bond. Their love. And a few moments of silence passed between them as they both remembered a similar conversation they had, back on the island, after Korra had freed the people who were trapped by the vines, having reconnected with Raava.

(FLASHBACK)

Korra sat on the stone stairs, her expression downcast, as she was pondering what, if anything, she could or should do. There was one thing she definitely and desperately needed to do, but could not find the time for it, or the place. Naga was resting beside her, her owner having tired her out with another little game of pouncing on the protruding rocks Korra lifted from the ground with her bending. Her guide perked up suddenly and gave a small whine, probably catching the scent of something or someone, Korra had thought. Indeed, as she looked up her eyes immediately became fixated on the very person who has been occupying the foreground of her thoughts, amongst other important matters. Asami was walking up towards her, a smile on her beautiful features, and Korra could swore she saw just the hint of worry behind her gaze, the rest being masked by the woman. She stood, immediately, and walked towards her friend to embrace her.

"Asami…" she said, hugging her, close. "What brings you, here?" she asked her after both took a step back.

"I heard you and Mako went to see Zaheer and I was…I was worried something might've happened. Are you okay?" she asked, and Korra felt a warm sensation in her chest as Asami's concerned eyes, fluttered, taking her in, for any signs that she might have been in any way harmed.

"I am. I'm _more_ than okay. It's just that…I talked to the spirits and they refused to help us. They say they don't want to be used in a human war. And _Zaheer_ actually _helped me_." Korra told her and Asami had an incredulous look. "I couldn't even meditate into the spirit world and he took me in there. And I found _Raava_. We _finally_ reunited. For real. And I felt…whole, again." she explained and she could see the hope in Asami eyes, her mistrust for Zaheer had not completely gone, but her face showed relief. "I mean, I…feel whole, _spiritually_. Feel like I'm finally _back in the groove_, you know?" she laughed a little and Asami's expression softened. "But…there're still things I…need to do….things I _want_ to do…things I _should_ do." she said as she looked meaningfully into Asami's eyes and the latter inexplicably knew precisely what she was referring to.

"Korra, you don't need to…" she started to say to her, shaking her head.

"Yes! I do!" Korra cut her off, firmly. "I need to make it up to…" she paused briefly. "_You_ and everyone. For _all the years_ I've been gone. _There's nothing I want more_." she told her firmly, clenching her fists. Asami sighed, as she briefly averted her eyes from Korra's determined gaze, then looked back at her with a small and a slight nod.

"Alright." she accepted, smiling weakly. She saw how adamant Korra was and despite the work both of them had to do, a large part of her wanted nothing more than to spend more time with her and those very thoughts were voiced when Korra spoke up.

"I know we both have work to do, but…I want to make time...for us." Korra told her, nervously, as she kept clenching and unclenching her fist.

"We will." Asami told her. Neither of them could promise as they could not know what the next day would bring. "And if we can't, we'll find a way." she added as she smiled at her. Both of them moved to embrace the other, once more, before they reluctantly pulled away.

"I…have to get back to the factory." Asami said, saddened that she had no time.

"Right." Korra sighed. Looking at the ground. Asami stepped away, slowly letting go of her hand as they both smiled at each other weakly. Korra watched as her silhouette became ever smaller, almost completely disappearing in the distance as she could still see her standing on the ferry, looking towards the island. Towards her.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I can understand why the spirits didn't want any part in the fight." Asami wondered out loud, figuring Korra had the same memory play out in front of her. "Besides not wanting to be used as weapons. It was _so beautiful_ in there." she had a distant look as her mind saw the splendor of the spirit world and remembered every precious moment. Every tentative step, touch and gaze they have had.

"Bet I know where our next vacation will be!" said Korra, with a smirk and Asami smiled knowingly.

"It _really_ was just the _two of us_, in there." she reminisced. "And a couple of dozen nosy spirits" she added, laughing lightly at the memory of the little creatures sitting on their shoulders, playing with their hair and staring wide-eyed every time they kissed.

"And old _Iroh_. Maybe he can have his rematch." Korra grinned. Remembering their encounter with him. Being invited for tea and him playing a rather long game of Pai Sho with Asami, eventually losing to her.

"Looking forward to it!" Asami exclaimed. "We'll have some work to do _before that_, though." she added, sighing.

Both noticed a lean, moustached man pushing a cart, with a pot of steaming hot tea and a pitcher, containing Korra's lemonade, towards them. He placed it all in front of them and poured a cup for each. They thanked him and he bowed telling them their order should arrive shortly and left them, wheeling the cart away. Unlike their young waitress, the man appeared to be in his late-forties, early-fifties and was quite calm around them. He was either more reserved, due to his experience or perhaps he was also accustomed to serving couples like them.

"So…when _do_ you wanna get back to work?" Korra asked, disappointed that both of them will have to resume their duties so soon. She downed her cup immediately, only realizing it after, and looked sheepishly between her cup and Asami and started pouring herself another from the pitcher. Asami laughed lightly, then turned serious as she answered her.

"I…have to get back as soon as tomorrow…or the day after." Asami answered and both their expressions fell further. "With all that we planned, we'll both have our hands full."

"_You_ more than _me_." Korra commented with a small snort. "But, _who_ ran things for you at Future Industries while you…and I were…" Korra was making gestures between them with her hand.

"I do have secretaries and people who oversee projects and spokespersons to talk to the press when I'm away or otherwise busy. And the research departments are always making improvements, as well." she explained and observed the slightly surprised look Korra was giving her and knew what she was thinking. "I'm not the _only one_ who comes up with ideas for new things, you know." she told her with laughter in her voice, and shook her head slightly, before adding "Well, most of them." as she flipped her hair.

"And here I thought you were just a pretty face, when we first met." Korra joked.

"Hmhm. I believe your exact words were, quote 'prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl'." She sipped her tea after smiling teasingly at Korra and was more than a little amused that she thought of her that way, even when they barely knew each other.

"Wha-…? H-How'd you?" Korra tried to ask in surprise, but then the obvious answer came to her, immediately. "Hrrgh…Ikki!" she growled and sighed. "Fine! You were _gorgeous_" she admitted to have thought so. "A little _too_ gorgeous, maybe." she muttered to herself and Asami knew exactly what she meant by it.

"Well, I _was_ the _competition_." she commented.

"You _sure were!_" Korra replied, laughingly. "And _now_…" she trailed off, smiling lovingly at Asami. "I'm _so glad_ it happened."

"So am I." Asami replied as they both reached for each other's free hand, having the other one around their cups, as they laced their fingers, gazing into each other's eyes, once again.

Asami looked past Korra as she caught someone peeking from behind a corner and their waitress stepped out in full view, a little embarrassed and hastily walked up to them.

"Sorry! Wanted to, like, make sure I didn't interrupt anything. Your order is on the way. And we'll be putting it on your tab, then, Miss Sato." she explained.

"Thank you!" Asami said. Korra nodded with a smile.

"Enjoy!" she beamed at them, then turned and left as she passed her colleague, the same man from before, who was wheeling their order to them on a cart and they nodded to each other. He stopped and placed their dishes in front of them with the cutlery and bowed, again, before retreating after being thanked by the pair.

"Let's dig in!" Korra exclaimed. All manners. They took their first couple of bites and both gave sounds of pleasure, founding the taste very good.

"Hmm…" Asami started. "I may have to _coax_ the recipe out of that waitress." she thought out loud with a mischievous look.

"Mhgh!?" Korra made an alarmed noise as she suddenly lifted her head at her comment, with a clump of seaweed noodles hanging from her mouth, eyes wide. Asami's widened, as well and she burst out laughing at her reaction. Korra sucked up the rest and swallowed, shaking her head.

"_You_ are _so_ gonna get it for that." she threatened, playfully.

"Jealous?" Asami asked, taking a sip from her spiced tea and Korra remembered something.

"Oh, that's right. I keep forgetting you're originally Fire Nation." she told Asami. "I guess that explains a lot." she smiled smugly.

"W-what do you mean?" Asami asked, innocently.

"You got spice!" Korra grinned, dumbly.

"Oh, Korra!" Asami shook her head.

"Lame, I know." Korra said, at her own failed attempt at humor. "It's still fitting!" she said and she drank from her cup.

The rest of their lunch lasted no longer than half an hour, altogether. Asami took measured bites while Korra tried to slow herself down to her pace, chewing slowly, taking smaller portions, without shoving it in quickly. They both still finished their dishes fairly quickly and moved on to their dessert. Asami giggled at Korra as the latter practically dived head-first into her fruit pie and her face was covered in cream. She wiped her face with a paper napkin and smirked, spotting some bits on Asami's lips, who did not even move as she let Korra kiss it all off. They drank what was left of their beverages and Korra patted her own stomach, moaning in pleasure at being full.

"This should last me a couple of hours." she muttered.

"_I'm_ not so sure." Asami laughed lightly. "You burn through it all, kind of quickly." she commented.

Korra gave a short laugh, before agreeing. "Yeah. I guess all _this_ needs a lot of _fuel_." she said as she raised her arms, flexing her muscles.

"Mhh. You're a _unique model_, alright." Asami commented, as if talking about a very good car. Korra let out a satisfied laugh.

"And you totally _drive_ me _crazy_!" she told Asami, as she leaned over the table and had to step out from behind her seat to drag her legs with her, as Asami pulled her into a kiss and Korra pulled her up as they both stood, embracing each other tightly, their lips entirely unwilling to part.

"I'm allowed to put my girl through her paces." Asami whispered, seductively as their lips finally parted, both slightly gasping for air.

"Woah! Heh!" Korra gave her a shy, but enticed look. "I like it when you talk like that." she commented with a short nervous laugh.

Her car analogy turning into a full-blown innuendo was not entirely Asami's intention. Neither of them were taken aback in the slightest, though. Quite the opposite.

"I…think I need to use the lady's room." Asami excused herself with a blush.

"I'm coming with you." Korra said. And Asami gave her a weird look.

"Uh…Korra…" she smiled at her offer nervously.

"I'm _not_ letting you out of my sight." Korra's tone suddenly changed as she told her firmly. Asami nodded, in acceptance. Understanding it was not simply a case of her being over-protective. What they have been through, taking the kidnapping of Wu as an example, not even a restaurant's restroom was completely safe for people with such a high profile as them. Korra's concerns for her safety were very well founded.

Their waitress had just rounded the corner and they ran into her as she was on her way to their table.

"Oh! You're finished? Is everything alright? Was everything to your liking?" she asked the pair.

"Sure! Food was great!" Korra smiled at her. "We're looking for the little girl's room." she added.

"Quick touch-up." Asami commented.

"Of course! Further along the hallway." she motioned. "Oh, by the way. You got, like, quite a crowd, outside. Actually, a lot of them were already here when I took your order. Sorry! Didn't want to alarm you. But, there are even more of them, now." she added quickly.

"Is there any other way we could leave? The loading bay, maybe?" Asami inquired.

"It's the same way as the restrooms. We could slip out." Korra suggested, turning towards her, then to the waitress, who nodded.

"That's right." Asami remembered, as well. "Thanks for the service!" Asami waved with Korra as the two started down the hallway towards the restrooms and the loading bay.

"Anytime!" the waitress waved.

The pair walked up to the door of the lady's restroom and Korra pushed it open, stepping inside and looking around, before letting Asami walk in. She checked all the stalls, and found the last one occupied as a yelp came as she tried to open the door.

"Oops. Sorry!" she apologized thumbing at the door for Asami, indicating they were not exactly alone. The latter went into a free stall, closing the door behind her as Korra stood guard.

"Did you tip our waitress?" she asked Asami through the wooden barrier.

"Yes. I left her a generous cheque, alright." Asami answered her.

"I bet she totally flipped out." Korra commented.

"Not any more than she already had at the beginning." Asami said, as Korra heard a small laugh from her through the door.

"No kidding!" she said as she heard the other stall's door open and a middle-aged woman emerged. Noticing Korra, she became slightly nervous as she seemed to recognize her, unlike the people in the row of cars from before. She stepped to the sink and started washing her hands and kept looking up at the Avatar, who was leaning back next to the door of the occupied stall. Catching her eye, she hurried along as she ripped a drying paper from the roll on the wall, noisily and hastily wiping her hands with it, before she threw it in the bin as she walked out, all the while glancing at Korra who followed her with a neutral expression.

The door opened next to her and Asami came out, appearing more relaxed. She went to wash her hands and noticed in the mirror how Korra was giving the powder puff a careful look.

"You and powder are still not on speaking terms, I take it?" she asked, knowingly.

"Our first meeting didn't go so well." Korra answered.

"And _when_ was that?" Asami asked her. Curious as to when the tomboyish girl first experimented with make-up and such.

"Actually, it was after you took me racing. At your estate." she said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck and Asami blinked at her in surprise.

"You're kidding." she said, with laughter already in her voice as she could not believe it. But, it made sense as she added "I wondered why the whole counter was covered in powder, that day." laughing lightly as she watched Korra's blush deepen and the latter looked away. Something she had not noticed before caught Korra's eye as she moved to a dispenser filled with a gel-like substance.

"Is this like tooth-paste?" she asked as she pointed to it and looked at Asami.

"I think so. Places like this can have them. Liquid soap, too. Careful!" she answered her.

"Neat!" Korra exclaimed as she squeezed some into her hand, smelled it to check if it was tooth-paste, and not soap, opened the faucet and washed her mouth and teeth, gasping at the strong minty taste, afterwards as she stuck her tongue out, fanning with her hands. Asami held back her laughter. "Whew! Thath mintyh!" Korra tried to say with her tongue still out. "Gotta have good breath when we make-out." she said matter-of-factly, hands on her hips.

"Indeed." Asami agreed as she followed Korra's example. She finished and let out a sharp breath as the taste made her eyes water slightly and she kept blinking.

"Told you-Mhph!" Korra smirked, but it soon disappeared with a yelp as Asami yanked her into a deep kiss.

"Don't you get smart with _me_, Avatar." she whispered to her in a menacing, yet sensual voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." Korra muttered, meekly, smilingly slightly. And Asami had a satisfied smile. "Where to?" Korra asked as they were still holding each other.

"Do you think we could stop at the Central City Station?" she asked.

"You wanna check out the damage?" Korra figured.

"Well, they…told me Wu made…a few new tunnels with a pair of badgermoles when he evacuated people." Asami told her, uneasily. Not really wanting to spend their date with assessing property damage, but she could, at least, see it for herself. "If you're up for it."

"Sure. That'll be _one thing_ off your list, anyway." Korra commented.

"True. Thanks!" Asami smiled appreciatively.

"We have to get back to your car, first." Korra said as she raised an inquiring brow to her, wondering how they will get past the crowd, this time.

"If it isn't completely overrun." Asami considered. "And I'll need a few seconds to start the engine, again." she added with a sigh. "Wait…" she said, as she got an idea. "I could make a phone call to one of my departments at Future Industries. They can deliver a car, and leave it with a key, wherever I need them to."

"Like, the station!" Korra suggested, as she brightened up.

"We still need to get there on foot." Asami clarified, still not entirely sure how they will make it there.

"No problem!" Korra told her with a confident smile and that was all Asami needed to make her doubts disappear. "This place should have a phone!" Korra added as she started towards the door, holding Asami's hand. She opened it slightly, taking a peek outside the hallways, then stepping completely out after she was sure no one would ambush them, whether for an interview or otherwise. They carefully walked around, not exactly sneaking, as there was no need for it, going from door to door until they have found an empty, well-decorated room, with expensive-looking furniture, pictures on the wall and a desk with a phone on it. Korra motioned for Asami to get in and make the call quickly while she remained outside, to keep an eye out, should anyone come their way.

"This looks like an office." Asami commented quietly. Korra remained vigilante, while trying to act casual at the same time, as she leaned against the wall, arms folded, turning her head as she looked up and down the hallway. She could hear Asami talking on the phone, but could not make out what she was saying. She heard the soft padding of footsteps on the carpeted floor as a terribly well-dressed man and woman appeared from behind the corner and walked towards her. Both looked to be in their late fifties and both smelled like Yuans and perfume.

"Excuse me, Miss…" the man addressed her, fortunately not recognizing her. "We would like to talk with the manager. Is he in?" he asked, looking at the door of what was apparently the manager's office.

"Um…he's…_with_ someone right now. They should be done any-…" She could not finish as the door opened and Asami stepped out, closing it behind her.

"We can go now." she told Korra calmly, but her eyes told her to run.

"All yours!" Korra told the posh pair as she held Asami's hand and they scurried away, disappearing behind the corner, getting odd looks. They stopped just before the corridor that lead to the loading bay.

"So?" Korra prompted Asami.

"Everything's been arranged." she answered her with a smile. "Got a new car and I asked them to leave a bag of Yuans in the glove-compartment." she added and Korra grinned before remembering something.

"Your _glove_!" she exclaimed, alarmed.

"I've asked them to bring another from my new office." Asami said as her smile broadened and Korra's grin returned.

"Wait, _when_ did you move _there_?" Korra asked, confused.

"I haven't. Yet. Most of my work is still at the tower, but they've already made a spot for me at another place. South of here, actually. So they shouldn't take long." Asami explained.

"Oh-kay." Korra just went with it, but Asami thought she would explain further.

"It's a contingency plan to relocate certain assets. In case something happened." she told her.

"Like a giant mech wrecking Downtown?" Korra said and her expression was deadpan.

"Exactly." Asami said wryly.

"What's next, right?" Korra laughed bitterly. "Raiko was right. This city _is_ a magnet."

"Korra…" Asami stroked her hand with her thumb, soothingly and Korra sighed. Neither of them wanted to think about it. At least, not for a few more days.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Korra exclaimed with a sudden smile, deciding to forget their problems and the city's, just for that one day.

They approached the double-doors that exited to the loading bay, where a number of transporting vehicles were parked, along with a large group of keen reporters, likely counting on them to try and sneak out through the back. The pair pulled back before anyone noticed them and pressed themselves against the wall.

"Darn it!" Korra cursed. "These guys just don't give up." she whispered to Asami.

"Think we can sneak past them?" Asami asked, even though she doubted it.

"No way." Korra answered as she kept peeking from behind the doorway. "We'd have to make a run for it, no matter what." she figured. "Time for the backup plan!" she exclaimed, then added "_Which_…was my _first_ plan, anyway." as she shrugged to a quizzical looking Asami.

"Wanna fill me in?" she asked, uncertain and was only given a grin.

"Just hold on tight!" Korra told her.

"That won't be a problem." Asami eagerly complied.

The annoyingly persistent members of the press were talking amongst themselves, along the sidewalk, on the corner of the street, some in the alley between buildings and others in the parking lot of the restaurant's loading bay, all the while keeping an eye out for any signs of Republic City's power-couple. All of them suddenly fell silent as they all turned their attention towards some disturbance coming from the loading bay's entrance. Panic came over them as they began pushing one another to get out of the way of a larger sphere of swirling air that was fast heading their way. On top of it, they spotted the Avatar with the laughing CEO of Future Industries. The latter being held with one arm by Korra as she used her other one to help control and maintain the air-scooter-for-two. They blew past the vehicles, groups of people and a few blocks of buildings, some of which had vines running up and over them. The crowd scattered, as they cut through an alley to arrive at an intersection from where both could see the familiar road connecting to the same highway they used to chase down Wu's kidnappers.

"Hang on!" Korra exclaimed as she rode her air-scooter up the ramp and raced across the elevated speedway, towards the Central City Station. She had to make an effort to avoid collisions or blow civilian cars off the road as she maneuvered through the unusually heavy traffic, as every part of the city was bustling with activity and have been since the battle. Coming off from the highway they could see the statue of a much younger Fire Lord Zuko, the flame in his palm, immortalized in his royal armor, from afar. Korra veered to the side, entering a small, empty alley, before they reached the plaza that was filled with people. Merchants were trying to sell their goods while children ran up and down, chasing one another. Korra kept Asami aloft long enough to get off and brace herself as she let her fall into her arms.

"Beats a taxi, right?" she smirked at a giggling Asami in her arms.

"Sure does!" she told her as Korra put her down. "Not sure about doing it with a _full stomach_, though." she said, holding her stomach as she let out a nervous laugh, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…" Korra rubbed her stomach and belched, before covering her mouth as her eyes widened. Asami smiled weakly, containing her laughter at Korra's eagerness to do all she had done, when it had the same effect on her as it did on Asami herself.

"Poor thing." Asami babied her in a sweet voice. She reached behind her, burying her fingers in Korra's hair on the back of her head, as she slid her palm under Korra's shirt and caressed her toned abdomen, the tickling sensation making the latter's muscles involuntary contract under her touch as Asami ran her fingers over them, their faces and lips a hair's width away from each other. Korra's cheeks flushed as she smirked, gazing slightly up, into Asami' eyes and their lips graced each other's, giving small, soft pecks that lingered, barely parting. Both of their eyes widened in surprise and they pull away from each other after hearing gasp and laughter coming from both ends of the alley. They looked both ways to see the heads of children sticking out from behind the corner, from the plaza, and from the street that ran next to it at the other end of the alley. There were also a number of pedestrians, of all ages who appeared stunned as every one of them was frozen, staring at the couple, stupidly. Some of the men were grinning like idiots, others were made to snap out of it by an elbow from the women they were with. An elderly woman, with a cane, walked past all of them, mumbling to herself.

"Flying _rooster_ pigeons…on a _hurricane_…barging in like they _own_ the place. _Manly_ woman…_womanly_ man…_who_ knows…skirts…don't even _care_ about catchin' a _cold_…_kids_ these days. People couldn't _fly_ in my day…" she continued to mutter to herself as she shuffled along, while everyone dumbly stared after her, even the pair. After shrugging off gran, they held hands as they walked out onto the plaza, hurrying past all the people, who were whispering to one another and they caught some of what they were saying.

"Woah! It's true!" they heard some men go.

"_Wow_! They _are_!" came the gasps from some women.

"Duuude…"

"That's hot!" came from a man, followed by the sound of a slap. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"Mommy? That's the Avatar and the Car Lady, right?" they heard a child ask.

"They did what you and daddy do, mommy!" another child exclaimed.

"Shhh…" they heard the mother.

"How indecent…" they heard a few elderly voices hiss.

"They went kissy-kissy!" said, yet another child.

"Yes they did, dear." Her mother confirmed.

"But, how?" the same child asked.

"Well, they like each other very much." they heard the mother explain.

The pair smiled, a light blush on both of their cheeks as they made their way to the station, and Korra looked around for a car that probably stood out from the rest. They both knew it was only a matter of minutes before another horde of reporters, or the same ones, would track them to the central terminal and would besiege the entire place, looking for them.

"Seeing our ride, yet?" Korra asked Asami, not seeing any vehicles that looked like they were hers.

"I told them to leave it in a street, just a block away. And not in front of the station." she explained.

"So the reporters can't find it and cut us off." Korra followed her reasoning.

"I hope so." Asami said. "Running from the Press isn't really the kind of thrill I wanted for us today." she added with a sigh.

"I can't really set their hats on fire, then blow them in the river…anymore." Korra muttered.

"Come on! You never went _that_ far." Asami commented, knowing that besides some property damage to buildings and the like, she never took it out on people or at least not too badly.

"Almost." Korra said with an uneasy laugh.

The pair stayed on one side of the plaza, going past the small market that became a permanent feature over the years. It was no longer the occasional citizen with a small business looking to sell goods by erecting a stand and then spending most of their day fending off pickpockets with their potential customers, but a proper market place where people could buy and sell anything from food to clothing.

"I remember a lot of kids would hang out around here." Korra reflected on her first visit to the place when she came to the City.

"Mako and Bolin told me how the Triple Threats used to scout the station, looking for children…_orphans_ to recruit from the _streets_ into their _organization_." Asami commented with disgust.

"Yeah. It's definitely better _now_, at least." Korra observed as the paired looked around, still seeing street kids, though far less of them, but no shady characters in cars or on foot who might have been affiliated with the criminal elements of the city. At least, not during the day. "Still wouldn't mind checking the place out _at night_, sometime." Korra said to herself.

"I'm up for it." Asami told her. "Tonight?" she suggested.

"Really?" Korra asked, only a little surprised she would want to look for criminals, and on the night of the same day.

"Sure. For old time's sake." Asami told her.

"Right." Korra agreed with a short laugh. "I…don't think we can get Mako and Bolin along for the ride, though." she said, a little disappointed.

"Well, tonight will still be _our date_, anyway." Asami told her with a smile, before adding "And looking for some bad guys will be more exciting than running from the Press."

Korra laughed and grinned in agreement as she pulled Asami closer. They continued towards the stairs leading up to the hub. Around them, children who were not thoroughly engrossed with chasing spirits, were eyeing them curiously and followed the pair from a distance. Walking up the steps, they could hear a voice announcing departure times and destinations.

"Doesn't look too banged up from the outside." commented Korra and added "And the trains are already moving."

"Hmm. They must've sealed off the tunnels made by the badgermoles and redirected some of the traffic while they make reparations." Asami concluded.

"Su was talking about some fancy new _system_ they wanna build for the city. Some magnet-thing?" she asked, turning questioningly to Asami.

"Magnetic-levitation. Or maglev. The whole train basically floats above a monorail. Both the guideway and the train make a magnetic field, and the train is levitated by the repulsive and attractive force between those fields. Like, when you push one magnet away with another. Only on a larger scale." Asami explained as plainly as she could.

"I gotta read up on this stuff if I wanna understand you when you talk about your work. Or just half of it." Korra said, as she was scratching her head with a confused expression. Asami let out a light laugh.

"Remember when I asked you about how everything was new to you?" Asami asked, as both recalled the memory from the very day their friendship started.

"Yeah! Right after you took me for spin!" Korra exclaimed and smiled at her affectionately and both of them still remembered that moment vividly and fondly, despite what happened after.

(FLASHBACK)

"Smart guy." Korra commented on Hiroshi Sato's parenting, making sure his daughter would always be able to take care of herself. She sure had the girl pegged wrong, she thought, as the two of them started walking back towards the spectator stands.

"I'm guessing all this technology must be really new to you." Asami said to Korra and the latter looked at her with a little confusion and she immediately went on to explain herself, before she offended the girl. "I'm sorry! I don't want to make any assumptions about your home. It's just…the Southern Water Tribe is really far from-…" She went on nervously and cautiously, before a laugh from Korra cut her off.

"Hah! Don't worry about it. Besides, I already made some _assumptions_ about _you._ And _was_ I _wrong_!" she exclaimed before continuing. "But, yeah. We're not that big on _technology _at the South. We get _some_ of it. But, everything _is_ kinda new to me." she said as she smiled laughingly at her new friend, who returned it.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I bet I looked like a child, with my mouth open at every new thing I saw." Korra snorted lightly.

"You kind of _did_." Asami told her with laugher in her voice and Korra gave her an embarrassed and somewhat wounded look. Though, not in any way hurt. "It was _charming_." Asami said as she nudged Korra to show she did not mean it in a bad way. "I always liked the feeling of seeing something new for the first time and I liked seeing the faces of other's even more." she explained and added "It was _one_ of the things I liked about you. Even back then." and Korra's embarrassment and surprise turned into a loving smile, as they made it to the top of the stairs and went inside the building.

Looking around, it seemed Asami was right in her prediction, as certain areas inside of the hub were closed off for reconstruction. Sections of the tunnels were taped or boarded off to prevent access. Consequently, the station was not operating at full capacity, as some trains were rerouted, while others were temporarily taken out of service. They walked over to the handrails and looked around for a minute from the upper waiting-area, not missing the attention their mere presence was garnering, as there seemed to have been a lot more whispering going on around them, than when they came in.

"Looks like I was worried about nothing." Asami mused, with some small relief in her voice.

"Still, I feel bad that everything got torn up, again, after you've just rebuilt it." Korra looked around, turning to Asami with an apologetic and sympathetic look as if she blamed herself. Asami knew she probably did, in a way.

"Korra...even _Raiko _doesn't blame you, anymore. You can't start blaming yourself every time something like this happens." Asami told her. Not for the first time.

"I know…but…it's _your work_." Korra threw her free hand up as she gestured at everything around them.

"And repairs are _already_ on their way. And it's not even _that_ bad." Asami tried to ease Korra's guilty conscience, smiling. "And speaking of my work." she started as she tugged on Korra's arm. "I want to show you something. In the city park." she said as they started towards the exit.

"Oh, you mean The _Me_ Park?" Korra asked with a smirk.

"Tch. Aww…you _know_." Asami moaned, disappointed.

"Well, I know they renamed the place." Korra shrugged.

"So you haven't been, yet?" Asami asked with a hopeful voice as they came back out.

"Nope." Korra gave a single shake of her head.

"And…you haven't see any papers or pictures, either?" Asami asked her.

"Um…no. Why?" Korra wondered why she was getting all excited.

"You'll see! It'll still be a surprise, then." Asami smiled to herself in anticipation as they began descending the stairs. They peered into the distance, towards the direction they came from and could see nearly a dozen fast-moving cars, practically racing one another, heading towards the station.

"Uh-oh!" Korra exclaimed, somewhat alarmed.

"Something tells me those aren't illegal street racers." Asami commented.

"We're not waiting to find out." Korra told her. "Which way to your car?" Korra asked.

"_That_ way!" Asami nodded to their right and they made a run for the alley that lead to the street where Asami had requested her car to be left. They disappeared between the flats, hoping the newshounds were not yet close enough to have seen which way they went. Thinking that all the people who had stopped to stare after them might still give the Press a trail that could lead to them, they did not slow down to cautiously peek around corners as they bolted. Reaching the sidewalk of the connecting street, they stopped for only a second before Asami spotted their new car. "Over there, Korra!" she tugged on her arm and they ran towards the sleeker, grey and black vehicle that was parked on the other side of the road, facing in the exact direction they wanted to go.

"Hey! Is this the same one we used…with the team?" Korra asked, remembering the colors, if nothing else, of the car Team Avatar drove around, in their vigilante days, as she ran around to the other side of it to jump in.

"Almost. She's a newer model. Better _engine_ and better _curves_, amongst other things." Asami patted the side of the car, referring to it as if it was she.

"I'm feeling jealous." Korra growled, laughingly.

"She's only second." Asami reassured her, playfully winking at her and Korra grinned. "Check the glove-compartment!" Asami told her, while she fished for something in a side-compartment built into the inside of the door, not finding anything. Korra flicked the latch open in front of her and saw a bag and an electric glove. She took the bag out and looked into it to find the car keys which she handed to Asami and showed her the rest of the contents of the bag. Stacks of Yuans. They nodded to each other, Asami with a satisfied smile and Korra with her seemingly perpetual grin.

"To the park, then?" Korra asked.

"Yes." Asami nodded. "A _little_ more slowly, this time." she added, making a face as they both remembered their upset stomachs and laughed uncomfortably.

They rolled out and Asami kept to a slow speed as she drove in the direction of Kyoshi Bridge, heading back to the peninsula that was the partially devastated Downtown area, passing small pockets of spirit wilds that appeared all around in every part of the city. The only place seemingly untouched was the area of the train station.

"There weren't many vines around the station. Unlike here. Every other street has a small forest growing through it." Korra commented, though she came to terms with not being able to force the spirit flora and fauna back, accepting their integration into the city and society.

"People needed a little time to adjust. They'll get used to Downtown." Asami replied, keeping her eyes on the road as they approached the connection to the highway.

"Yeah. But as a _park_." Korra sighed. "They won't be able to _live_ there." she said morosely.

"Well, they'll need to. At least on the outskirts, near the bay. And the rest will need to hold out in the shelters until the new districts will be ready. It'll take time." Asami told her, just as saddened about the loss of Downtown, but looking ahead with newfound hope, as everyone did.

"At least, they can go on with their lives." Korra sighed, having to accept the new changes, as before.

"Don't worry! With all the resources being pooled, it won't even take that long. Like the station. Things will be back to normal before we could worry about too much." Asami smiled ahead of them and at Korra encouragingly, reassuring her.

"And _you_ will know, won't you." Korra smiled back at her, confidently and Asami returned it, knowing she will be spearheading all the projects that will expand the city and that Korra will be right there beside her, she thought to herself as they passed another relatively recently forested area.

"Won't some of these wilds get in the way?" Korra wondered as they rolled on by.

"We can build around them. And they'll make for natural parks and even playgrounds." Asami mused.

"Well, the vines don't feel threatened, anymore. So, it should be safe for kids to play." Korra observed and added "And there were these _guided tours_ around those places, when I came back, so…" as she tailed it off.

"_Those_ should return." Asami commented, before her expression turned uncertain. "If…they can find more _tour-guides_, after the scare over the vines that took all those people."

"I know _Ryu_ won't be thrilled to get back to _that_ job." Korra snorted and they both laughed a little, as they could see the large pagoda-like peaks of Kyoshi Bridge, over the buildings, from their elevated position, as that particular section of the highway curved in its direction. They came off and passed a couple of blocks before they were on the road connecting to the bridge itself and started to cross it. Korra looked towards the general direction of the park that bore her name.

"I haven't been in the park since my first few weeks, here. When I first got to the city. It's not overgrown by vines, right?" she asked Asami, uneasily.

"Heh. No. It hasn't changed much." Asami told her with a short laugh.

"So…what's the surprise?" Korra looked at Asami strangely.

" . _Not_ telling." the latter teased.

"_Fine._ You're the boss." Korra commented, one hand resting on the side of the car.

"On occasion." Asami replied and Korra laughed knowingly at the dynamics of their relationship. She herself only taking control when, ironically, she loses the one she has over herself. Particularly during extremely intimate moments.

"I kinda have my moments." Korra said, flushing.

"No complaints, here." Asami whispered, pleased.

"I just hope there wasn't any damage done to…the park!" Asami said, worriedly. Nearly giving away the surprise, as she paused to choose her words carefully. Only really concerned about one thing in particular. The entire park was important, of course. But, she wanted Korra to see that renaming the park to bare her name was appropriate and that a simple change in name was not the only thing they have done to honor her with, for all that she had done. And she had to see. It would give her confidence. Show her that she had changed the world for the better. And seeing Korra's face when she would realize it all would give Asami herself the same feeling. Or rather, it would make what she already felt even stronger. She was brought back from her thoughts by a gentle hand on her own, over the gearshift and she looked at Korra, who was giving her a funny look with a raised brow.

"Sorry! Did you say something?" she asked her, embarrassed.

"Nah. I was just looking at you. Wanted to see if you'd snap out of it before we got to the end of the Bridge. Heh." Korra told her with a laugh as they were at the end of Kyoshi Bridge. Asami gave her a somewhat incredulous and worried stare.

"And…if I hadn't?" she asked Korra, who folded her arms, getting an awfully confident look on her face.

"Earth-bending. Or air." she said, matter-of-factly. Referring to all the possible ways one such as herself could think of to use those elements to save them if necessary. "Pretty sure your car would've made it, too."

"If anyone else had said that, they'd have landed in the water by now." Asami told her in mock seriousness. "But you get a free-pass." she added sweetly. She trusted Korra with her life, even if she was the one endangering it. And Korra must have read her thoughts.

"Me endangering _both_ our lives wouldn't be anything new, right." she said. Letting out a slightly exaggerated laugh at her own self-deprecating humor.

"That kind of humor actually works for you." Asami commented. "Not that I'd encourage you to put an act together." she added, looking pointedly at Korra, not liking it when she put herself down like that.

"I got plenty of material." Korra told her, sounding optimistic about her chances for success if she ever tried to break into comedy.

"Korra…" Asami shook her head. At least Korra was making fun rather than berating herself and Asami actually had to smile at that improvement.

"I know." Korra told her apologetically as she leaned over and kissed Asami on her cheek. "Thanks for not throwing me in the bay."

"Aww. I would _never_ hurt you." Asami told her. "Unless you wanted me to." she added with the same sweet voice.

"Like I'm not whipped _enough._" Korra murmured, after giving Asami a genuinely scared look.

Asami smiled to herself in satisfaction as the vine-filled, battered towers and condos of Downtown stood above and around them. Their exchange came to a pause just in time as there were considerably more obstacles for Asami to keep her attention on, as they steadily moved out and further along the banks of the bay area, opting for the outer roads, rather than go too deep into the island. Though the Spirit Portal in the very middle of it and its light in the sky already evoked feelings in both of them. Every time they gazed at it, in fact. Both figuring it will always be as such. A constant reminder of what they have been through. What they have achieved. What it had cost. What it had given. And where all of it had led them. To each other.

"Wonder how long they'll have to stay in City Hall and the Police Station?" Korra mused out loud. "I mean, they're not gonna stay on the island when most of it will be abandoned, right.

"Raiko didn't actually say, but we'll prioritize building new housing over the new city hall and the new headquarters for the police. It's only fair to the people." Asami answered.

"Yeah. That makes sense. Raiko and Lin can tough it out in the old Downtown for a while. Well, _Lin_ can, anyway. Heh." Korra added with a short laugh.

"Come on! Just because they wear a suit or dress, doesn't mean they can't." Asami looked at Korra meaningfully.

"Hmpf. _You_ are the _only_ one, as far as _I_ can tell." Korra complemented her.

"Well…it depends on the _food_." Asami commented, slightly embarrassed, as they remembered the time they went into hiding underground from the Equalists, both slightly laughing at the memory of her not particularly being able to stomach Gommu's street gruel.

"Makes me wanna take you to the Poles and go hunting with you. You'd be good at it. But…_eating_ what we'd catch might be a problem." Korra commented, with laughter and even some anticipation in her voice.

"Maybe not _raw_. I'd just bear with it until we'd get it all back to your mom. And she'd make something delicious out of it." Asami suggested and looked at Korra after the latter remained silent for a few seconds.

"My mom's totally gonna flip out…" Korra thought to herself out loud, then quickly added "I mean, in a good way. She likes you a lot, anyway." she said as she turned and smiled at Asami lovingly and reassuringly.

"She…was practically reading my mind at the wedding." Asami smiled to herself at the memory. "Like she knew…that I wanted to see you, just by looking at me." she said, adding "Well, then again…who else would I have been looking for? You're all I…" she trailed off as she slowed the car. And Korra instinctively knew her mind.

"Asami…" she reached to cup her face with her right hand, turning Asami to look at her.

"You're all I have left." Asami whispered, tearing up.

"That's _not_ true." Korra told her gently. "You have _all_ of us. And I know my mom and dad will be glad to have you. You're _family_. You _already_ were." she soothed her, scaring her fears and her tears away as she wiped them with her thumb.

"Thank you…" was all Asami could whisper before Korra placed a gentle kiss on her cheek to catch another tear.

"Always." Korra whispered to her and Asami's smile returned as she drove on.

"We're almost there!" she announced in anticipation, her face bright, eyes smiling, once again.

The wide landscape of Avatar Korra Park came into view. Its small hills, deciduous trees and impeccably kept grass a vibrant green. The sun's light reflected off the waters of the pond stretching through it and off the bright stones of the bridges arching over it. They both ran their eyes over it all. The people strolling about. Families and couples. Some were relaxing on benches or picnicking. Others sat meditating or stood on mats practicing t'ai chi ch'uan, on the grassy fields. The park appeared to be free of any damage and relief washed over Asami as she spotted her surprise to Korra was also unharmed. Korra's eyes stopped and became fixated on it, as she saw it for herself while they neared and slowed to halt at the park's entrance. She stood up in the car, supporting herself on her left knee pressed into the seat, as her expression became that of disbelief and awe as she took in her own large likeness, her younger, long-haired self, confidently looking ahead of her and slightly up in the sky, full of determination and hope. Hope that she herself now felt even stronger as she looked at it. She turned to Asami, her eyes wavering as they were tearing up.

"Asami…this is…Did you…make this?" she asked her in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not a sculptor. I did have it commissioned, before we even changed the name." she explained. "I thought it might…give people _hope_. And _you_. When you'd see it." she added, smiling slightly. Her eyes, even more.

"I….I don't know what to say. This is…You did all of _this_ for…" She could not believe it.

"Well, I _did_ redesign the _whole city_'s infrastructure. I think I was entitled to have it made." Asami told her modestly. Waving it off, as if it were no small feat. "No big dea-…Mh!" she attempted to add, laughingly, but was silenced by Korra, firmly pressing her lips to hers.

"You complete me." Korra whispered and glanced at the statue. "Literally." she added with a smile.

"I think it needs a hair-cut, though." Asami commented as she glanced at the statue, herself.

"It's fine." Korra told her and she kissed her even deeper, both hearing the surprised gasps around them. Neither of them caring one bit.

Despite all the attention, they carried on for quite a few seconds before they broke their kiss. Asami smiling and Korra sporting the usual grin she seemed to have developed ever since their vacation. Or rather she seemed to wear it a lot more frequently, especially when they shared such a moment.

"Come on!" Asami told her, as she opened the door to step out of the car and Korra followed her as she got out with her on the same side, not letting go of her hand. They waited for a few cars to pass, some of them slowed down, as their drivers and passengers wanted to make sure it _was_ the couple they saw. The pair walked up to Korra's statue as the latter's eyes were still wide, not being able to believe Asami had it built in her honor. Asami kept glancing at her as they moved to stand in front of it. Korra kept looking herself up and down, turning to seemingly compare her own physical appearance to that of the towering stone version of her younger self.

"Wow! It's amazing! Where did you get all the detail for…uh…me?" she asked Asami, referring to the impressive work that even had a lot of her musculature shaped with incredible precision. "Where you standing there the whole time they were making it?" she wondered out loud, incredulously. Though, she would not have been the least bit surprised, only more awed, if Asami had actually been with it the entire time it was being made.

"Well, for certain parts. To give as much instruction as I could possibly give to a professional artist, anyway." Asami answered with a light shrug and some modesty, as she could not possibly be skilled in everything. Korra would not have been surprised if she was, though.

"But, how did you get…bits of me so right?" Korra asked, still not quite clear.

"We used pictures that were taken of you for reference. And the rest I…had to fill in from…memory. I made a few sketches so I could show the sculptor what I had in mind." Asami answered her and there was not much more she could tell her that would have made it any less of a wonder to Korra.

"Y_ou're_ incredible! And so is _this_." Korra told her as she hugged her from behind, pressing firmly against her and gave her a peck on the side of her neck, while people stopped in mid-practice of their t'ai chi or the walking of their pet to gawk at the two of them.

"Back then, I didn't know your body as well as I do know, though." Asami told her and she turned her head to give her a naughty look. Korra growled, then she looked as though she had gotten an idea.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she asked and looked around them to see which way they should go.

"Okay." Asami happily nodded and started walking further into the park, not even bothering to look around for members of the Press, anymore. They spent some time just wandering around in silence, enjoying the serenity of it, as there was not much noise, despite the amount of people around. They observed others around them and Asami recognized a parent, who was playing a game of Pai Sho with their child. As soon as her expression began to sadden she felt Korra stroking her hand with her thumb, looking back and forth between them and her, giving her a comforting gaze, knowing her thoughts were on her father. She let go of her hand and put her arm around her waist, protectively. They slowly circled back towards the pond, where they both spotted a familiar face, as Gommu was waving at them from his usual spot on a grassy, bushy patch of land in the middle of it, fish in hand. They barely had time to wave back with a smile as a guard jumped from the bushes and promptly began chasing him, soon joined by another. They watched the jovial man, their friend and ally, give the men in uniform their exercise for the day, as he often did. The entire park itself did not seemed to have lost its popularity among the citizens, as many had visited it, even after the loss of the Downtown area, to escape from the bustle of the city, even more than they did before.

"I fried myself some fish from the pond, the first time I came here. Had to scrounge up my first meal on my _first_ day in the city. Gommu was the first friend I made, actually. Heheh!" Korra related her first day with a laugh. "Didn't have any money. Not that I have any, now." she added, giving a short embarrassed laugh. "I remember thinking how I've never seen so many _Sato_ mobiles." She said her last name as she looked at Asami, who returned her smile. "And now _here I am_…with _you_."

"The way things can work out, huh?" Asami mused. "From a gala…to a joyride. A rebellion!"

"A Civil War!" Korra added.

"Giant spirits!" Asami continued.

"Spirit Wilds."

"New Airbenders!"

"And I told you how _glad_ I was _you_ weren't one." Korra said as she gave Asami a nudge. "Because you would've had to leave…and, thinking about it now…we might never have…" Korra's face fell as she trailed off, hating to consider even the possibility of _them_ never happening.

(FLASHBACK)

"Huh? Why?" Asami asked Korra, not quite sure how to take her comment, though, she was sure the other woman did not mean anything negative, as they made their way back to her airship, after scaring off a group of bandits, protecting the Earth Queen's tax money in a village.

"Well, for one thing you would have to leave us…to train…and I don't want that." Korra started, as she gave Asami an appreciative smile, who returned it, before Korra added "Besides _that_, I would have some _serious competition_ if you'd start air-bending. As if you weren't kicking _enough_ butts." with a laugh.

"You really think I would be that good." Asami wondered.

"Definitely." Korra told her with a suddenly serious tone as she looked her in the eye, her amazement and confidence in her showing in her own. Asami was at a loss for words at her subtle, yet quite strong compliment and she could only smile at her, beaming slightly.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I would've had a _choice_. I would have chosen _you_. Our mission." Asami told Korra firmly, who smiled lovingly and appreciatively. "And I really appreciated that you thought so highly of me." Asami added.

"How could I not?" Korra replied with the same amazement and confidence in her voice she had back then. "And there was the Red Lotus, the desert…and then…I…" Korra paused. Not sure if she wanted to even mention her injury or the three years she had been gone. Asami did not want her to, either and she skipped ahead in their account of events.

"Then you fought Kuvira. The kind of dictator the Red Lotus was raving on about stopping, and their actions led her to power. And _you_ beat _both_ of them." Asami told her with pride in her voice.

"_We_ did. All of us. Including your dad." Korra told Asami as they stopped and she placed a hand on her cheek, tracing her lips with her thumb. "If it hadn't been for him…I wouldn't be here with you…to do _this_." Korra said as she gave her a soft kiss. "And all _we_ are going to do." she added, looking back towards the city. The future they will build, together. They both looked back at it all, then at each other, reassuringly and resumed their walk through the park.

Going off from the paved road, they went further into the more forested areas, seeing fewer people the further they went. Looking around all the lush greenery, they decided to sit down at the foot of a tree. Korra had her back against the tree's trunk, her legs spread and her arms around Asami, who cozily snuggled into her hold. They could feel each other's breathing and the beating of their hearts, sitting in almost complete silence, listening to the birds. To the rhythm of it all. Eyes closed, they smiled to themselves. At peace. Drifting off into sleep.

They slowly came to, hearing what sounded like the shutters of several cameras clicking nearby. As both of them opened their eyes, they could see blurry, sporadic flashes of light going off in the bushes and from behind the trees. Hurried steps, muffled by the grass, told them it had to have been some truly relentless reporters and photographers, who had followed them all the way out there. Their vision adjusted in time for them to see hats and coattails vanish into the background.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Korra groaned as she rubbed her eyes while Asami did the same as she got up and pulled Korra to her feet. Both needing a few seconds for their legs to wake up and realize they ought to be supporting their weight. They supported each other, as they embraced and looked around them. It occurred to them they have dozed off for an hour or two as the Sun was a bit further along its path in the sky and the heat from its rays was not as strong as when they strolled through the park.

"It's nearly five." Asami announced as she looked at her wristwatch.

"Five!? We were out for over two hours?" Korra exclaimed in surprise.

"It's just as well. We both needed a rest after that meeting and then our little hide and seek with the Press." Asami reasoned. "And _you_ got into the habit of taking afternoon naps, on our vacation." she told Korra, playfully swaying them both, as she smiled at her.

"Only if you're there with me." Korra commented with a light blush.

"I _do like_ watching you when you're snoozing. You're _so adorable_. Like a big cat with its belly full." she cooed as she ruffled Korra's hair, who was making guttural noises of pleasure, somewhere between a moan and a growl. "I feel like I've…tamed a wild _beast_." Asami added.

"I'll show _you tamed_!" Korra exclaimed as she picked her up, and Asami let out a shriek, laughing, as Korra held her by her thighs and Asami wrapped her legs and arms around her, running her hands over Korra's muscles on her shoulders and back, while they kissed each other fiercely. The few cameras that were still trained on the pair had not gone off, as their owners were apparently too stunned to even move their fingers to press the triggers. A look behind their lenses revealed eyes nearly bulging and it likely was not their – lack of – respect for privacy that prevented them from flashing at the pair, even from the distance at which they were. The mere sight of them would have halted an entire army or fleet in their advance. The remaining headline-hunters snapped out of their visual overload as the soon-to-be-world-famous couple ended their kiss and Avatar Korra put Miss Sato down with an overly satisfied grin plastered on her face and they could see the whites of her teeth from afar. They saw the pair turn their way, or rather, in the direction of the city, as the Avatar seemed to have said something, before they had to duck for cover.

"Let's get back!" Korra suggested and asked "Got any ideas what we could do until dinner?"

"Hmm…" Asami pondered what they could do to pass two hours with. "Depends where we go for dinner. I was actually thinking of going back to that restaurant." she offered.

"Hah! Me, too!" Korra exclaimed. "We can get your stuff from your car. You can…_ask_…that waitress for a recipe" she pressed the word as she looked pointedly and warningly at Asami, though her eyes were smiling. "And the people from the Press would never think we'd go back to the same place twice in the same day." Korra listed some of the reasons a second visit was in order, besides the great food.

"Actually…I had my car towed away. And I…don't really think they'd give out recipes for patrons…so they could prepare the dishes at home. I was just messing with you." she explained, laughingly. "And speaking of the Press…" she trailed off, as they both could tell they were not alone. She just hoped they were not speaking loud enough for them to hear their plans. Korra took a fighting stance next to her and a second later, Asami witnessed as a small bush, with all its leaves, disappear with a blast of wind, in front of them, to reveal a pair of cowering men in suits, both clutching a camera, huddled behind the now empty space. They were quivering from fear as Korra took a menacing step towards them that was enough to make them flee for their lives and never look back.

"Think they heard our plan? I should've asked before I chased them off." Korra sighed.

"We'll see when we get back." Asami figured.

"So, you're up for it." Korra asked, enthused.

"Of course!" Asami said with a nod, as they walked on, with Korra putting her arm around Asami's waist, as before. "Oh, and…I…thought we could watch a mover, maybe. I saw posters for one they made right after…the battle. It's supposed to be a retelling of the whole thing, even the weeks before it." Asami explained.

"And how'd they know what happened?" Korra asked, finding it strange why they would also tell about the weeks leading up to the fight. And how accurate an account of it the production could possibly be.

"Well, you can guess who directed it." Asami told her.

"Oh." Was all Korra said, as she had a pretty good guess who it could have been.

"I'm afraid to even think about what Varrick did with his _creative license_." Asami mused. "But, it could be fun." she added with a shrug.

"Katara told me how they went to see a play with Aang and their whole gang, once." Korra explained with a smile. "It was a bit weird, but it wasn't that bad." she looked at Asami and shrugged, saying she was in.

"Let's go find a theater, then!" Asami exclaimed, as they nearly made it back to the pond and it was only a short walk to her car from there. There were still a good number of people in the park, enjoying their recreational activities, in high spirits. "I think there's one across from the Pro-bending Arena." Asami wondered out loud.

"Or maybe they're showing it _in_ the Arena." Korra speculated as she remembered one such occasion. "Like Bolin's Nuktuk mover. When we got back from the South Pole." she said. "Heh. He tore off the sleeves of his suit." she added, laughing at his style, which was very much like her own, at the time.

"It really worked out for him." Asami commented on Bolin's success in the entertainment industry, as she recalled their adventure in it.

"And _you_ looked _really_ nice." Korra commented. "I thought as much." she admitted, looking at Asami, who gave Korra a surprised look. "Wonder what you would have said, if I'd told you out loud." Korra wondered with a nervous smile and she raised a brow to Asami.

"I…think I had enough make-up on that you wouldn't have seen me blush." she said, nervously. Trying to give an honest answer. At least, about the blush, if not the make-up.

"No you didn't." Korra nudged her, knowing well she actually did not use that much and that one could not really hide a blush with make-up, anyway.

"No…" Asami admitted in an embarrassed murmur, before laughing along lightly with Korra.

They were coming up on the statue of Korra, approaching it from behind and Asami gave a 'hmm' as she looked up at it, then leaned back to seemingly compare a certain part of Korra to her statue, as she glanced down. Just as Korra looked to figure out what she was comparing, she felt a firm squeeze on her behind that made her jump slightly and she turned to stare at Asami with a mad blush, in disbelief.

"Firm as the statue's." Asami commented smugly. "Fine work, indeed." she added referring to both the statue and Korra in a mock professional tone, as they continued to walk.

"_You_ are _so bad_." Korra puffed her cheeks, trying not to smile too widely, as she completely failed to even glare at her properly.

"Nature versus nurture, I guess." Asami quipped.

"Oh, so _you're_ saying it's people around you." Korra analyzed. "_My fault_, again. Huh?" she asked, referring back to their earlier conversation in mock hurt. Taking no small pleasure in the fact she was having that effect on her.

"_That's_ right." Asami confirmed, as they made it back to the entrance of the park.

Miraculously, they did not see any reporters ready to launch themselves at them. Not in their immediate surroundings and not even around their car. Perhaps the images they took of the two of them, while they were napping, were enough to satisfy them and their burning questions about their relationship.

"Well, that's a surprise!" Korra exclaimed at the lack of rabid newshounds waiting for them, though, she remained on guard, remembering what happened at the City Hall and in Raiko's office. Asami had the same concern as she hastened her steps to get to their car faster, as she spoke.

"Let's get out of here, before we get ambushed, again!" she suggested and Korra did her usual thing, running around the car to jump in, over the door.

She settled into the seat the same time she felt Asami slam her door and the vehicle rumbled as its engine kicked in. Making a quick turn, they headed off in the same direction they came from, only faster, as Asami felt confident enough to speed through the streets in low traffic, where the only obstacles were the vines. She had to stop, as they caught a red-light and she decided to check how they were doing on time.

"The next showing is supposed to be at six." she announced. "We should have at least half an hour to get tickets, after we get there." she added. Trying to work out how much time they will have when they make it to a proper theater or the Arena. "I could buy you some snack-food if you'd like!" Asami offered Korra, knowing her appetite. The latter appeared to be considering it, as Asami glanced at her briefly, when she did not get an immediate answer from her on the offer of food.

"Thanks! But…I'll pass. Wouldn't really want to crunch right into people's ear. I think I'd hear even less than them!" Korra reasoned, laughing at the last part and at her own eating habits, and Asami gave a light laugh at her being concerned that she would actually end up impairing her own ability to hear more than that of other's.

"I know what you mean." she said. "It's kind of hard to listen to a show, when someone is…_grazing_ next to you." she added and Korra laughed at her word for it.

Gazing out at the bay, to Kiyoshi Bridge, they rode on and were fast approaching the southern parts of the peninsula, where the main road connected to the bridge and taking a right turn led further inland towards the Arena and the ferry to Air Temple Island. Korra looked at Asami, who had an uncertain expression and appeared as if she was worried about something, prompting her to find out what.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, as she leaned forward, so she could see her face better.

"Oh. Nothing." Asami flashed her a quick, but reassuring smile as she started to take the turn towards their destination. "I was just wondering what…_embellishments_ Varrick could have added to the _story_." she mused. Genuinely afraid to find out, as she kept reminding herself his movers always turned out to be more comical than anything serious, despite intentions.

"We'll see, I guess." Korra shrugged, and they could already see the Arena. "I just hope there won't be anything…" she paused and glanced at Asami, who caught her eyes. "_Bad_ in it." Korra said, referring to a particular tragedy that day. She was pleasantly surprised that she only briefly saw a hint of sadness in Asami's eyes who had an uneasy smile, but a smile no less.

"I wouldn't worry he put anything serious in. I guess, it'll be like any of his stories and excuses…and alibies." she explained and they both recalled the number of times the man has thoroughly demonstrated his eccentricity to them with everything he did, even when he was just simply talking.

"Ugh. Yeah." Korra said as she rubbed her temple, getting a headache just thinking about it. She suddenly pulled her hand away, as something occurred to her. "I wonder if he…put _us_ in. You know…" she pointed back and forth between them. "Even if we weren't really…_officially_…" she kept saying.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Especially if Zhu Li had a hand in it." Asami said, smiling.

"They _sure_ made the whole thing pretty fast." Korra commented.

"Well, they _did_ organize a _whole wedding_ in less than a day." Asami pointed out.

"Talk about things happening fast." started Korra. "I don't even know what we would've done if it hadn't happened so fast." she went on, recalling her own thoughts that night. "I told Tenzin I felt I had only just begun. And he told me how happy he was to see me so full of hope again. And…_we_…" she looked at Asami. "Definitely needed to talk. And you needed that vacation, like, _right then_…" she laughed. "And so did I." she finished.

"I'm glad we could say what we both wanted that night." Asami mused. "At the party…and _after_." she smiled lovingly at Korra, who returned it and both looked ahead of them as they were nearly at the Arena. They looked around to find it was probably not the venue for the mover, as they were only a few people around it and a lot more of them were actually crowding in front of a small theater on the opposite side of the rode, across from it. Asami pulled up a few houses down from the box-office, which they could not actually see from all the bystanders. They remained in the car, as they observed them.

"Maybe we should wear disguises!" Korra suggested, jokingly.

"Tch. No!" Asami laughed, as they both remembered the ridiculous yellow coats Bolin got him and Mako to suit up in, during their manhunt for Aiwei. Asami thought of something as she reached into her blazer's pocket. Korra watched as she put on a pair of oval-shaped sunglasses, unbuttoned and took her blazer off, handing it to hear. "Put this on. Just until we get inside." she told her, as she pulled her hair back into a complete pony-tail, without any bangs hanging, and Korra watched in fascination how she transformed in front of her, looking markedly different, especially from afar. For people who only saw her from a distance, in a newspaper or in a magazine, she was unrecognizable. Asami was only wearing a pale-red, high-neck sleeveless, form-hugging top that Korra only ever saw during their vacation, when Asami took her jacket off. She felt a finger press her hanging chin back and looked up to see Asami smiling as she caught her gawking. Korra blushed lightly as she started to carefully get into Asami's blazer, without buttoning it up. It turned out to be a tight fit. Even though Asami was taller than her, the sleeves, shoulders, back and waist of her blazer were barely wide enough for Korra.

"Hm…I thought you might have trouble pulling it on with _those muscles_." Asami commented, with a glint in her eye.

"Not really my thing." Korra commented, as she carefully turned her head to look herself over. "But, _you_ should definitely take off your jacket and blazers and stuff more often." she added, her eyes running over Asami's upper body.

"Noted." Asami answered with laughter in her voice. "Wait…" she started and she tried to slick Korra's hair back, but it would not stick. "Tch. Hmm…they might still recognize you. Even with your cute, short hair." she commented.

"Those people in the cars behind us, didn't." Korra said with a shrug.

"Alright. Let's try our luck, then!" Asami exclaimed with a hopeful smile. They both got out of the car and Korra quickly joined Asami on the sidewalk, taking her hand. The pair barely took a few steps before they both started having second thoughts. "I have an idea. How about I go to the box-office and get two tickets for us." Asami suggested.

"Okay. You're disguise is way better, anyway. And it's not even a disguise. Heh." Korra agreed with her plan, letting out a small laugh. "I'll be here." she added, hugging the wall of the building they were in front of, glancing behind her through the window of what was apparently a hair-saloon. They considered using their services for a moment, before they exchanged looks and spoke to each other at the same time, saying "No!" as they shook their heads at the idea.

"Nobody's s touching that hair." Asami declared, defiantly and Korra smiled at her protectiveness of her hair.

"I guess I'll just keep _this_ warm for you." Korra told her, referring to Asami's blazer on herself and the latter took off towards the theater's entrance after flashing her a smile. Korra smiled back and immediately started looking around, taking note of everyone she could see, every car, every flickering light. She ran her gaze over every window and every floor of every building she could see from where she stood, even the edges of the roofs, for any danger. She have yet to decide, not taking into account the behavior of the Press, if she was simply being paranoid or just overly cautious. She hated being separated from Asami for even a minute and she was not taking any chances with her safety. Perhaps she should have been just as worried about herself, she thought, but she was far too much in love to consider it. She kept looking around and back at Asami, as she made it to the booth without any trouble. No one seemed to be paying her any attention. There were only the occasional glances from single males in the crowd, for the obvious reasons. Asami made her way back to her with a satisfied smile, waving two tickets in her hand and held them up for Korra to take one.

"Nice!" she said. "You see any more people?" she asked Asami.

"The lobby is _full_ of them. I thought we could sneak in and wait inside for the doors to open, but…I suppose it'll be better if we stay _way_ back here, until all of them _stampede_ their way in." Asami explained.

"Wouldn't wanna be in the middle of _that_." Korra responded.

"We have...twenty-five minutes left." Asami announced after looking at her watch. "They should let us in ten or fifteen minutes before it starts." she added. Asami glanced around and noticed a small space in between the wall of the building that was perhaps intentionally designed for a group of people to comfortably stand aside and chat without being in the way of other pedestrians on the sidewalk, as it had an awning stretching above it and an ashtray standing in the corner. The bricks had crude drawings carved into them, likely by people who worked in the saloon and their frequent clients. Some were made with colored crayons, portraying smiling stick-children, happy with their new haircuts, who were likely the budding artists responsible for them. "This looks like a nice spot to spend ten minutes in." she commented, as she led Korra to stand with her in there, who was already growling in anticipation for what was coming. Sure enough, as soon as Asami turned to face her, she felt her warm breath and then her soft lips on hers, as she pulled her a bit further in. They broke their kiss whenever they heard the sound of footsteps. Not out of embarrassment, but to avoid people putting two and two together after seeing two women, even vaguely resembling their description, making out and drawing unwanted attention, likely would have drawn that of the entire block. Some of the people walking by were coming from the previous showing of the mover, judging by their conversations.

"I mean, the Avatar and the big brain from Future Industries?" They heard one woman exclaim, incredulously.

"Where'd they get all the material for the giant mech? Doesn't make sense." said a nerdy guy to his layman friends, who promptly shut him up for complaining about every aspect of the film.

"That Zhu Li sure has weird taste in man!" Came from a group of young girls, giggling among themselves.

"That Kuvira chick was totally whack!" One man commented to his friends.

"Who the heck makes weapons from them vines?" Asked another man.

The pair stepped out from their spot, as many of the people who were waiting began shuffling towards the entrance of the theater. They waited until but a few remained and slowly walked over, reaching the booth as the last of them filed in. The lobby was still packed as the ushers were checking everyone's ticket, letting them through as fast as they could. Korra and Asami kept their distance and skipped over when only the two of them remained. The man let them pass without second looks and they kept peering in through the door to see most had already found their seats and it was their cue to enter. Finding their row, they edged into the back of the middle section, with only a few rows behind them.

"Good spot." Korra commented, as they sat.

"Lucky, more like it." Asami replied. "Couldn't really have a say in it. I was hoping we'd get one somewhere in the back." she added with a smile and they took note of a full room.

They remained quiet, holding each other's hand, as their ears filled with the excited chatter around them and all fell silent when the lights dimmed and everything went dark, before the projector lit up the screen. Though the entire film was standard Varrick weirdness, there were surprisingly few alterations and varricised scenes for the couple to take issue with. Even the more serious moments ended up being more comical on-screen. Admittedly the producers could not be bothered to interview every person who was present at the battle to give an account of events and given how Varrick spent most of the time hauled up in the Future Industries tower, it was expected he will try and fill in the gaps from his own imagination. A major deviation from actual events was apparent almost from the beginning with the casting of a taller, lean, but also fit, dark-skinned young man in the role of Korra, who was, to his and the film's benefit, actually a water-bender with just enough skill that he possibly spared the producers a ton of money on special effects. Korra was slightly taken aback by the gender-bending and Asami _tried_ to hold back her laughter, but failed, as she burst out next to her brawny, bummed out girlfriend.

"Seriously? What _guy_ would go for a girl like _tha_t, with all those _muscles_? Tch." A young woman, sitting in front of them, said. Either not giving any credence to what was already in the papers about the couple or not knowing about it, yet. The couple raised a brow to each other, before turning back to the screen, laughing lightly. Every person was portrayed in the film as an exaggerated version of themselves. How the writers managed to come up with the surprisingly accurate enough, but still over the top dialogue, without any significant character research, was beyond anyone's guess. The pair had to try their hardest to stifle an entire laughing fit at the unarguably accurate portrayal of a slightly too effeminate, over-appreciative and affectionate Prince Wu clinging to an overly stick-in-the-mud, macho version of Mako. The biggest complaint from Korra was at the part where they tried to recapture her opening of the new Spirit Portal and her talk with Kuvira which was predictably mangled by the writing team and Korra could not let it slide without yelling at the screen.

"That's not even how the Portal opened. I…._No one…_was _shot out of_ the cannon to fly into the sky and leave the beam of light and rainbows after them, and then _drag_ Kuvira out _by her leg _on an ostrich horse!" she was leaning forward as she raged against the machine of the _popular_ entertainment industry, which was not concerned with facts as much as they loved outright extravagant lies and butchered half-truths presented with just enough light and explosions to prevent permanent damage to the eyes and ears.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Some kind of _Avatar Expert_?" Korra heard a muffled voice from behind them and turned to give a more-tired-than-menacing glare to a guy whose mouth was still half full with flaming fire flakes that poured out of it, down to the ground, the same time he dropped his pack, as his jaw suddenly became lax, staring into the face of the Avatar herself. He whimpered, as he rolled up into a ball in his seat and spent the rest of the film trembling in fear.

Korra and Asami watched with surprise, their mouths slightly hung open, throughout the ending, not as Varrick's character stood with Zhu Li in his arms, pointing a finger ahead of them, announcing their plans to get married, but as their own characters were standing off to the side, as the camera gave half a close-up, with Asami in Korra's arms, kissing. Some from the audience, who were not in the know, either went wild or mimicked the pair, or had about the same reaction but slightly more severe.

"No flippin' way! Where the heck did that come from!" the same young woman in front of them, had her hands in the air, making fists as she yelled.

"I know, right. I was totally rooting for that Mako guy." One of her friends said from next to her.

"That Mako!" Another one swooned.

All around them people were expressing their immense joy or disappointment with the ending, likely even those who read the papers, but the pair was hearing none of it as all they could think about was how in the world could Varrick have seen and written their thing in the film, before it was even officially a thing.

"Zhu Li." Asami stated.

"Yep." Korra agreed.

"Varrick is…or _was_…the oblivious one between the two of them. So Zhu Li must have seen the same thing Jinora did." Asami voiced her thoughts on how they could have possibly known, or rather, predicted what was developing between them, at the time.

"Maybe they talked." Korra suggested. "Maybe Jinora couldn't keep it completely to herself, after all." she added, not in any way angry. Both of them were more puzzled and amused than bothered.

"Well, that was a pleasant surprise!" Asami commented.

"Yeah. Great ending! Except…" Korra started as she lowered her voice to talk more seriously and she leaned closer to Asami. "It's not over." she said. A breath away from Asami's face and lips. "And I never want it to be." she whispered, as she captured her in a deep, passionate kiss, neither of them caring about their cover, anymore or the immediate gasps and squealing they were hearing, as the lights came back on, and they pulled each other closer, deepening their kiss, amidst a thunderous applause from most of the three hundred patrons. Some of them only realized who they were applauding after the pair ended their kiss and stood, working their way out into the isle, smiling sheepishly at what had turned into _their_ audience, as they flitted towards the exit.

The sky was the color of orange and the bright lights of the Arena were already on and in full display, the place still providing a venue for bending-enthusiasts to go and forget their difficult day and watch others with perhaps similar problems, if sport was not their occupation to begin with, smack one another around and into a pool of water, for excitement. As the pair passed the box-office booth they could hear the familiar voice of broadcaster Shiro Shinobi announce the two participants of a tiebreaker.

"Both teams seems to have gone for the obvious choice, as _now_ we havethe _incredible_ newcomer _Beifong brothers_, in a _face-off_, _who_ entered the tournament for _this_ very moment." he went on. "It's _unbelievable_, folks! They are _still_ at it! Neither of these talented young men is willing to let the other one win, as disks are flying all around them faster than this humble announcer can follow!" he tried to give the play-by-play as best he could. "This could be it, folks! _Wing_ seems to be on the ropes! Wait! He dodges and…What a comeback! Spectacular! It's a knockout, folks! _Wing_ got the better of his brother, it seems, who was _valiantly_ screaming all the way down!"

Korra and Asami exchanged looks, remembering how Su told them her two boys would go to the Arena for some fun, and they could picture Wei cursing at the bottom while his twin brother soaked in the limelight, instead of in the water, down below.

"Wing got back on him." Korra commented.

"And I'm sure they won't let fame get to their heads." Asami said sarcastically.

"Su will keep 'em in line." Korra said, with certainty and they both laughed at the image of the two famous sportsmen getting spanked by the woman.

The entire film lasted less than an hour and the sun began to set outside, as a calm breeze made stray leaves dance. Korra took off Asami's blazer, as the latter undid her ponytail to let her usual bangs loose. Korra held up her blazer for her and Asami turned so she could put it on her and put her arms through the sleeves and hugged it to herself along with Korra's arms around her, as the latter embraced her from behind. They lingered for a minute, as Korra placed kisses on the side off her neck, sending shivers down her back, firmly pressing against it. Both of their eyes were closed, but they could still a flash of light through closed lids. They spotted a lone photojournalist across the road, eagerly snapping away at them, having been lucky to come across the hot-couple, when his colleagues or competition had to chase them across the city. He was not wasting his opportunity and the pair carried on. As long as none of them got uncomfortably close to them or kept shouting question in their ear, they did not seem to mind their presence, unless they were eating.

"Dinner, then?" Asami asked, turning her head to get a kiss on the lips, before Korra answered her.

"Can I get dessert?" she asked like a little kid, the innocence of her literal meaning did not hide her other one, though.

"I don't know. Have you been a good girl, today?" Asami asked in a motherly tone.

"Yes!" Korra replied, excitedly. Her eyes shining.

"Oh, alright. Like I can resist!" Asami muttered in mock defeat. "Hop in!"

Korra did so, literally and Asami put her sunglasses away, while she sat behind the wheel and inserted the key to give ignition the same time Korra clicked the flaps of her seatbelt in place. They smiled at their repeated perfect timing throughout the day and Asami turned the car around to once again head towards Kyoshi Bridge. Passing over the bridge, they looked to the side, as Asami slowed down some, to gaze at the colors of the sky being reflected on the surface of the water in Yue Bay with Air Temple Island giving the entire scene an air of tranquility. Speeding up, they made it to the other side and approached the highway, all the while smiling to themselves, sneaking glances at each other.

"Busy day, huh?" Korra commented.

"And it's not over, yet." Asami said, as her smile widened. "It wasn't all work, thankfully."

"But, you actually enjoy your work. So..." Korra pointed out.

"True." Asami agreed. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't." she mused.

"You'd still like driving around looking for trouble, though. Right?" Korra asked.

"I'm not sure. I've always liked a little danger. But, my life haven't been all that exciting until...I hit Mako with my moped, actually. And then I met _all of you_." Asami reflected. "Racing on a track and testing cars, can only give a girl so much excitement. It's not really what I'd call a real adventure." she admitted.

"Then, I'm kinda glad you hit him." Korra commented, really trying not to laugh, but let some slip, despite her best efforts.

Asami could not hold her own laughter, either. "Poor Mako!" she exclaimed. "We really gave him a hard time." she added with laughter still in her voice, though, but she and Korra could not have been any more grateful to him for everything, especially for his support.

They were already back on the familiar highway. This time, on four wheels and in much less traffic. After essentially taking a detour, they came off at the same spot they used twice to head towards the Central City Station and were a few blocks away from the street with their restaurant.

"We've gone around a bit. Sorry!" Asami said, though she knew the roads very well, having actually built some of them.

"Your car. Your streets. Do what you want!" Korra commented, jokingly and folded her arms. Asami did not even have to look at her to know she was only kidding.

They could finally see the restaurant and could already see considerably more cars parked in front of it than they did during the middle of the day. Taking note of the absence of her old car, Asami could be certain it was towed away, as she requested, while she found themselves an empty spot, slightly away from the rest.

"I guess we'll find out soon if they were listening in on us back in the park." Asami commented, with some foreboding.

"Aww...they _did_ take your car! _Now, we can't get matching gloves!_" Korra whined, affecting the tone and mannerism of the kind of woman she once so wrongly thought Asami was.

The type whose leisure activities and main worldly concerns revolved around shopping for matching sets of clothes and nail-polish. Asami laughed at Korra's imitation, clearly being able to disassociate and distinguish herself from those women, and so she had, much to Korra's continued amazement.

"Alright. That is too _prissy_, even for me." Asami commented, getting a knowing laugh from Korra and they both opened their doors, in sync, to step out. As they did, they came face to bespectacled face with journalists, on both sides, pressing their pens firmly on their notepads, nearly poking a whole through them, as they looked about ready to flood them with questions, like a pair of broken dams. Korra and Asami quickly decided to pre-empt their vicious volley of inquisitive verbiage, curbing their verbosity with the same satisfyingly monosyllabic answer to their obvious first question and any follow up questions.

"Yeah." Korra told the man in front of her, who gaped at her, moving his mouth and looking like a fish.

"Yes." Came the confirmation from Asami, to the fish on _her_ side, who made some sounds resembling a language before he, too, fell silent. Actually getting the answer they wanted all day and not looking to incur the wrath of the Avatar or that of the CEO of Future Industries. Both of whom had the capacity to bring the city and the world to its knees, on their own, never mind together. Especially _together_ together. The two men looked on, as the pair joined hands and casually walked inside the restaurant.

They were greeted by the same host as before, who momentarily stiffened, more from surprise at seeing them, again. He relaxed and was far less nervous around them than he had been, earlier that day.

"Good evening, Miss Sato! And Avatar Korra!" He bowed to both, who responded in kind. "Same table as before, perhaps? I do believe it has not been taken. We have considerably more patrons in the secluded section at this time of the day." he explained.

"More _couples_ in the evenings?" Asami interpreted his words, as they walked behind him.

"Y-Yes! Exactly." he confirmed. Still somewhat cautious with his words, or perhaps what he thought would have been presumptions on his part or perhaps terms that were only used with certainty by people who were far more acquainted with the two. Even though there was nothing disrespectful about him or his words, even if he could have referred to them as a couple. Perhaps he needed some more time to adjust. If anything, he appeared to be more concerned with their status than the fact they were of the same gender, though he was not particularly used to either. None of their other patrons, no matter how wealthy, publicly or self-professedly esteemed they were, quite held their sort of reputation.

Their host led them to the same room of the restaurant where they had their lunch, where the table they previously sat at was, indeed, empty. There were over half a dozen couples seated all around the room, having seated themselves evenly far apart from one another. It was pure luck their old table was also far away enough from the nearest couple. Their remoteness did not stop them from staring at the pair, holding hands, as they got to their table and took their seats.

"I will have a waitress bring you the menus and _candles_, if you prefer." the man said.

"Yes, please!" Asami nodded.

"Excellent! The waitress will be along-…" he stopped abruptly and all three of them were surprised as the formerly nervous, now, quite positively ecstatic, familiar brunette, seemingly appeared out of thin air next to their host, who jumped in his place with a gasp. "Ack! Very shortly it would seem." he finished, as he readjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "Enjoy your stay!" he bowed and quickly returned to wait for new arrivals. The waitress was holding two menus and a set of candles, with a wide grin.

"Hi!" she exclaimed, excited to see them again.

"Hi!" They both greeted her.

"Didn't think you guys would come back so soon. This is, like, one heck of a day. I like, spotted you from a block away. Okay, not really. I was just going back for an order and when the others saw you I, like, totally called dibs." she rattled. "Sorry! Rambling." she added and she handed them their menus and was about to set a candle about, when she noticed she was missing a crucial item.

"Darn! I forgot the candleholders." she stormed away before either one of the pair could say anything.

They smiled between each other at the effect they had on their waitress, having gone from a nervous wreck to having a great day, because of them. Both started to peruse the menu, again and they could feel pairs of eyes on them, for just a few seconds. When they looked to the other tables, the other couples appeared to be conversing quietly, occasionally taking glances at them, only to avert their eyes when they were caught by the pair.

"Part of me enjoys making others squirm." Asami admitted, slightly embarrassed. "Hope they'll relax, though. I really don't want to ruin their date." she added.

"I think they're taking it better than anyone else we've seen." Korra commented.

"Their food didn't hit the floor with their chin." Asami added.

"Yeah. Ugh." Korra remembered the poor, clueless slob of a man who questioned her expertise on the very thing she was. A minute passed and just as they heard the hurried footsteps and Asami leaned out from their table to smile at their giddy waitress, Korra spoke.

"Think I got what I want." she stated, as the perky brunette stood in front of them and set a candle up.

"Ready?" she asked them both and her pen and notepad were already out.

"Yep. This time, I'll have artic hen..." she glanced at Asami. "Sided with boiled eggs, onions, lettuce and chili sauce. And I think I'm gonna need some iced mango to drink, after and in between." Korra talked smoothly.

"Look who got all _cozy_ in a fancy restaurant." Asami teased. Amused by how comfortable she had gotten in that setting.

"It's on _you_!" Korra told her in mock accusation and their waitress turned to Asami to listen to her order.

"Actually, I'll have roast duck with the same sidings and jasmine tea." Asami told her.

"You sure about the jasmine tea?" The waitress asked, uneasily. "Our chili might need more to _fight it_ than that." she cautioned her.

"Bring it on!" Asami exclaimed, confident in her taste buds. Korra laughed lightly.

"Oh-kay." The waitress hoped she knew what she was doing.

"Trust her. She knows what she's doing." Korra assured their waitress, turning smug, as she put her hand in front of her mouth to whisper to her, loud enough for Asami to hear while pointing at her, as she added "She's Fire Nation." in a slightly mocking tone, teasing Asami that she may be in over her head.

"Think I can't handle some spice?" Asami challenged her and she turned to their waitress. "Make it burn!" Asami told her, firmly with a smile.

"We always do." she replied, as she scribbled her order down with a sympathetic look, adding "Now, I feel bad about the tip."

"We're both consenting adults." Asami commented, in a casual tone, rather than a suggestive one. It did not stop their waitress from blushing and she slowly shook her head at their lack of ability to resist such teasing, while also finding just their attitude, in itself, to be somehow liberating.

"Hmmm?" came the territorial growl from Korra and Asami pouted innocently.

"I'll take these to the kitchen staff." The waitress said. Referring to their order on her notepad, as she held it up. "And I'll get some matches for the candles." she added.

"I got that covered!" Korra perked up, putting her elbow on the table, pointing a finger up and produced a continuous burst of flame.

"Hmm. Looks like I got my own personal, mobile blowtorch. I don't think I'll let you out of my workshop...or my office." Asami gave a naughty smile.

"Fine by me. I don't wanna leave your side for a minute." Korra replied with a grin, in a playful tone, but her words could not have been more serious. Asami's teasing smile and eyes softened, and she gazed lovingly at Korra.

"Awww!" Their waitress was springing on her legs, as she made half-repressed squealing noises at the way the pair was acting. "That was _so sweet_!" she exclaimed in glee. Korra blushed, both from Asami's gaze and from their waitress pointing out the, increasingly frequent, slips of her romantic side.

"I'm gonna leave you two, so you can _coo_!" she told them giddily and left.

Asami was still peering at Korra through half-shut eyelids, smiling affectionately and expectantly at the slightly fidgety woman, whose cheeks were still flushed. She waited to see if she could say anything and her smile broadened, as Korra's expression slowly turned to a glare, sticking her bottom lip out. Telling Asami, without so many words, to stop turning her into a puddle with her gaze, who was fully aware of the effect she was having on her.

"You might just have to move in with me, in my office." Asami commented. "It's going to be a busy few months." she added with more seriousness.

"Where _you_ go, _I_ go." Korra told her firmly, as she placed her hands on hers. "And besides, if part of your job is to make these…_business alliances_ all over the world, then it makes sense that I come with you to keep the peace and do _my_ thing, while we're at it." Korra reasoned.

"I'll try not to keep you up for too long, after a long day." Asami promised, suggestively.

"I don't think I'd have a problem with that." Korra laughed with her mouth closed, before assuring her. She looked around for the switch that controlled the lights in every booth and having found it on the wall just above her head, put a finger to the candle and lit it, then turned the lights off. She scooted over to Asami on their padded chair that was shaped like a half-circle, for one particular reason, they figured. Asami met her halfway and they were completely out of everyone's line of sight. They gazed into each other's eyes, as the candle's light reflected in them and Korra cupped Asami's face with her left-hand, placing her right on Asami left, while the latter stroked the back of Korra's neck up to the back of her head, as they shut the whole world out, again, to lose themselves in the moment.

Minutes passed, again, as the pair took breaks to just simply cuddle and Korra played with the candle's flame, making it dance. They could hear the sound of a cart and were surprised when the same moustached man appeared and pushed it in front of their table with their order on it. He was accompanied by their waitress, who kept grinning at the pair, as they moved back to the side of the chair to face towards each other and greeted the familiar man, who returned it in the same calm manner as before.

"Hope we weren't too fast!" said the brunette, looking between them. Her grin never fading.

"Oh, we had time!" Asami replied, smiling naughtily.

"How do you make it all so fast?" Korra asked their waitress. Both of them were impressed by the very short time it took for them to prepare their dishes, on both occasions.

"We refrigerate stuff and keep everything at the ready and...we have fire-benders for a fast roast." she explained with a shrug, like it was nothing unusual. And in a world where some could deep fry their meal on the spot, as Korra herself had done, it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"That makes sense. Perks of fire-bending." Korra commented.

"An establishment can really cut down on the utilities bill, too." Asami reckoned. "Hmm. Blowtorch, oven, boiler..." she started counting the number of ways Korra could double as, on her finger, as she gave her a teasing look, while the server set their table up and placed their dishes and beverages in front of them.

Before, he wheeled their drinks in, earlier. They had not even noticed nor have they given it any though, why it was not the case this time. If they had, they would have immediately suspected their waitress to have had a hand in it. Holding her colleague back from going to their table with the cart, to give the couple more time.

"Use me however you want!" Korra replied to Asami with a nonchalant shrug and the grin on their waitress's face got even wider, if that was even possible, while the man remained as reserved as ever.

"Enjoy, then!" she said and bowed, along with her colleague and they both departed, after the couple thanked them and Asami paid her tab, settling her debt, with another generous tip to both of them.

"Ready for that spice, Miss Fire Nation?" Korra teased.

"I never even bring that up." Asami commented with an uneasy laugh in her voice that made it sound like she did not exactly understand what Korra found so interesting about her lineage. "Why is that a big deal?"

"It's not. It's just interesting. "Korra replied.

"But, why?" Asami gave her an odd, inquisitive look and a half smile.

"Don't know. It just _is_. I guess I'm still getting used to it that people still belong to one of the four nations even if their whole family are not benders. I mean, everyone's gotta belong somewhere. Right?" Korra tried to explain and Asami nodded in agreement and smiled at her long-winded explanation. She wanted to make sure she did not send the wrong message. It was an act of being attentive, perhaps overly cautious about the subject, especially when discussing it with her. A behavior she found endearing. She listened to her, while she spoke between bites.

"I mean, both of my parents are benders and we obviously have nonbenders in the tribe...But I never thought to look at those people or even waterbenders, here or anywhere away from the Poles, as anything other than Water-Tribe. Southern or Northern...Maybe some of them weren't even born in either." she mused.

"I never really considered belonging to the Fire-Nation as anything other than a line on certificates or other papers." Asami said. "I don't know if it was because no one in my family had bending or...maybe my dad was trying to bring me up to never really consider myself belonging to any nation. So that I wouldn't associate myself with benders, from the beginning. If he did, he was doing it very subtly, and not very successfully. Because I never looked at benders any differently. Even after what happened to my mother." she explained.

"I'm glad you and your dad could..." Korra started and Asami gave a small nod. "What was your mom's name?" Korra asked, as she laid both hands on the table, completely stopping while she waited for her answer.

"Yasuko." Asami told her.

"You think you get all that spice from her, maybe?" Korra asked with a grin.

"I think...she had my dad whipped as much as I have _you_." Asami answered and Korra's grin broadened. They continued to eat and Korra appeared to be pondering something.

"Yasuko." Korra repeated to herself. "Sounds like a cute name for a little girl, one day." she muttered to herself, taking a bite and smiled, as it nearly went down the wrong pipe for Asami, who was coughing lightly, asking what she just heard.

"Khm. W-What!?" she stared at Korra with her eyes wide and slightly teary, who simply made a sound while she shook her head lightly, innocently pretending she did not just bring up the idea of having a daughter in the future. Asami looked at her funnily, but with the same mild light-headedness she had back at the City Hall, when Korra first brought up the idea of adoption, later in their lives. Korra took a few quick bites and dropped her sticks to reach for her iced-mango, panting. Asami watched her with amusement, as she tried to counter all that spice, taking more measured portions, herself, as always. It did not help her this time, however. Her eyes started to tear up even more than they did from swallowing badly and she could not keep her composure for longer, as she reached for her cup, still trying to maintain her calm, but a burst of laughter from Korra told her she had already failed at it. Asami downed her entire cup of jasmine tea and exhaled, letting out a long sigh, while Korra raised a brow, silently asking her if she still thought she could handle it. She got a glare, but could see the laughter in Asami's eye at their little competition that Korra seemed to be winning, only by a margin.

"Not a word, you!" Asami said. Her smiling face still had a little red in it. They continued their dinner, taking glances at each other, whenever one of them had to reach for their cup that they kept refilling. At one point, Korra seemingly gobbled up a bit more spice than she could handle, but it turned out to be part of an act, as she held her air and bloated her cheeks, imitating a barf coming and Asami jerked back in surprise when Korra breathed fire from her mouth, to the side. After a few blinks, Asami laughed at her performance and Korra looked awfully pleased with it, too.

"I'll never underestimate the power of spices." Asami commented, after both of them finished and drank their last cup of jasmine and mango, respectively.

"Forget spirit-vines. They could make a weapon from chili." Korra joked and Asami seemed to be considering her idea.

"Hmm...maybe they could use spices for defense. To blind attackers, somehow. With some sort of spreading mechanism. Like people use perfumes..." she trailed off and Korra was giving her an odd stare.

"Are you _serious_!?" she asked, incredulously.

"I think it could be done." Asami replied, somewhat excited.

"Okay. Someone came back to work a _little_ too early." Korra laughed uneasily at what seemed like the kind of mad idea Varrick would have.

"It needs some work, but it could definitely be a thing." Asami told her, confidently. "I'll patent it with your name." she suggested with a smile and Korra gave her an uncertain one.

"Uh...thanks?" Korra was not sure of putting her name to anything, but she knew if Asami will make a thing out of it, it can only turn out well.

"It'll be like a bottle of perfume. Only, they'd use it temporarily blind people in self-defense." Asami shrugged. "Well, they could already do that with perfumes. But, that would be just a waste." she added. "Still, you got a spark for invention!" Asame exclaimed.

"Huh. Who knew?" Korra was still slightly afraid of what Asami would do with the idea, even if it turned out to be something good. She watched as Asami took a pen out and wrote something on a piece of paper and she raised a brow to her.

"Just made a note." she told Korra.

"So, ready to look for trouble?" she asked, excitedly.

"Ready. But…I…think we should take it easy for a little while. Like, half an hour." Asami said, rubbing her stomach.

"Heh. Yeah." Korra looked around and saw a clock on the wall. "It's not even eight, yet!" she exclaimed. Pleased they had a couple of hours left.

"Let's freshen up! Then, we can go to the station." Asami stood and Korra leapt to her feet, taking her hand. She blew the candles out and they walked off, towards the ladies' room.

They have nearly re-enacted their previous restroom visit scene-to-scene, with the exception of Korra standing guard for Asami, as she occupied a stall, herself, this time. Waving to their waitress, who they spotted a few tables down, as they were walking towards the exit, they stepped out into the night.

"Just past eight." Asami announced, looking at her watch, before both looked around for any Press.

"Coast is clear." Korra commented. "Unless they're hiding, again." she added.

"_Not the first_ ambush we've walked in today." Asami said, encouragingly and they started towards her car.

"It's been a while since I've seen the city at night. I mean, besides the wedding." Korra commented. "Or actually _been to it_, and not just looking from the island." she added.

"The last time was probably when you fought Unalaq as a giant spirit, right?" Asami mused. "And we can't exactly call that a real visit. We haven't really gone out after that…with the team." she added.

"I'd still want to. But, even if we can drag Mako away from work, or…after work, Bolin's not gonna be in the city for long, if Su's right about him wanting to go with Opal." she said. Sounding disappointed, as they got to the car and she opened the door to get in. Not wanting to jump around just yet, and the topic of a disbanded Team Avatar bringing her down some.

"Maybe we could go on one last _patrol_ with them, before that happens." Asami suggested, she started the engine.

"I'd like that." Korra smiled. They rolled out towards the train station at a slow speed, staying on the streets, instead of taking the highway, to make the ride a little longer, giving more time for their stomachs to settle down.

"If I'd known we were going to do this, again, one day, I would have kept the police scanners in my own cars. The newer models don't have them, anymore. I could've had one installed before they delivered this one." Asami spoke up after several minutes have passed and they were cruising well within the Dragon Flats borough, taking a detour. The gray buildings shared a common architectural style and were no more than two or three stories high with a simple facade, windows, overhangs and balconies facing towards the streets, under flat roofs, separated by small alleys. Korra recalled the nights they spent on those street with the old team and with the police force, before that. Raiding chi blocker training facilities and opposing Tarrlok's curfew on nonbenders. She suddenly recalled that the place held other significance for Asami.

"Hey…this is where your dad was from. Right?" she asked her.

"Yes. He was born here." Asami replied.

"I wanted to ask you something after we…started busting the chi blockers with Tarrlok's task force, but…I-I thought you'd take it the wrong way, after what happened with your dad." Korra said, uneasily.

"What was it?" Asami prompted her to ask.

"Well….um…" Korra started, nervously. "I…just wanted to know if you thought it was still a good idea for nonbenders to…learn chi blocking. So, they could have a fighting chance against benders who would want to hurt them. I…I also didn't know about…your mom, then. I'm glad I didn't bring it up without even knowing about her." She got it out and Asami suddenly had a saddened expression, as she appeared to have given it some thought, before.

"I think it's still useful. If people feel threatened by benders they should be able to protect themselves better." she agreed. "Actually I…had thought about learning chi blocking. But, after what happened with the Equalists I felt it would've been…wrong. And I wasn't sure how any of you would've taken it. And I didn't want to find out." she explained and Korra could not have appreciated it more that she was still thinking about them, their trust and their friendship, through it all. "I guess we were both afraid we'd hurt each other in some way." Asami added, as she glanced at Korra, voicing her very thoughts, who gazed at her affectionately.

The minutes kept flying by as they voiced their old problems and found they had an even stronger bond and care for each other than they had thought, even back then.

"You think there still are people, right now, maybe…practicing in some hidden basement?" Korra wondered.

"No doubt." Asami replied. "And I'm sure a lot of them aren't doing it because they don't trust others with bending." she told Korra. Assuring her that even though there had to be remnants of the movement, somewhere, most people did not learn the art of chi blocking because of enmity between them and benders. "It's just practical." she added. "But, I have a glove that can electrocute people. So what do I have to worry about?" Asami joked and Korra blinked at her sudden change in tone, before laughing.

"Heh. Not a thing. I think if we'd take away _my_ bending, you would totally kick my butt. And you _did_! Back in Ba Sing Se. Remember?" Korra told her with a wide grin, speaking from experience.

(FLASHBACK)

They were back out in the yard, in front of their quarters, after Lin showed up and they told her of their plan to liberate the imprisoned airbenders. Korra was working off some steam, again, as she punched the pads that Asami was holding up for her. She was venting her frustration to Asami, who was trying to console and calm her friend.

"Maybe you…should…conserve…your energy!" Asami suggested, as Korra kept hitting the pads fastened on her hands.

"Hah…no thanks! I…got plenty…where _this_…comes from. Haw! Uh!" Korra kept it up.

"You shouldn't…get all…worked up. I…know you're…frustrated…and you…want to…help...I'm just…saying…you shouldn't…over do it." Asami tried to talk her into resting before their operation.

"I…told…you! I don't…need…rest. And…what...ever…Miss…Topiary…can…throw…at me, I can… handle-AAahhhh" she said the last part as she attempted a stronger attack, lunging forward, when her arm was caught in a lock by Asami, who threw her over her shoulder and slammed her to the ground with a loud thud. "Uhgh!" Korra blinked several times, as she stared up at the woman standing above her with a slightly disapproving, but more self-satisfied and amused look, one hand on her hip.

"What was that for!?" Korra yelled at her, as she was lying in the freshly cut grass.

"I thought you said something about _tough love_, earlier." Asami told her and Korra gave her a weird look, with her mouth slightly hanging open at the woman quoting those particular words back at her. "Consider it a time-out." Asami told her, folding her arms with a smug smile and Korra let her had fall back on the grass with a defeated sigh.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"I just caught you off-guard." Asami said, modestly.

"You _still_ floored me. And I kinda liked it." Korra admitted, as her grin widened.

"Oh? You like it when I'm _rough_, huh?" Asami teased and Korra growled in agreement, as she rubbed against her, causing Asami to swerve the car and she immediately tried to steady it. "Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Korra pulled back, looking sheepish in her seat, and started laughing with Asami, as the latter was just amused and let out light laugh before they both burst out.

They meandered through the streets, some wide, others far too narrow and did not see any traffic, also, barely any people. Both kept an eye out for any suspicious vehicles in transit and were about to leave the borough when they saw what had to have been police lights flashing on the buildings, in the street ahead of them. They slowed down at the intersection and spotted a police car on the side of the road with a pair of officers, one of whom was leaning in through the window of their car, talking on the radio, while her colleague had a man pressed against the wall and he was handcuffing him. Making the turn, Asami kept to a slow speed and approached, rolling up to the female officer, on the driver side, overhearing her conversation on the radio.

"We have apprehended one of the suspects. Three of them are still at large and have escaped in a vehicle, last seen heading east, towards the Central City Station. We need the nearest available units to locate and pursue! You are looking for three triad members, in a dark green auto-mobile. At least one of them is a confirmed fire-bender. Proceed with caution!" she relayed and was acknowledge by other units on the radio. The officer turned, as she could see the headlights of a vehicle and hear it slowly approaching. She saw as a sleek, black car with the Avatar and the Head of Future Industries inside it, speed up and go after the suspect vehicle that just disappeared around the corner.

"We can easily catch up to them!" Asami exclaimed, confidently.

"Haha! Your car's _way faster_ than their cheap clunker!" Korra yelled, excitedly and fastened her seatbelt, securing herself for the ensuing chase.

"Hey! I still made _those_!" Asami yelled back, not wounded in any way. She knew Korra was only complimenting her.

"Oh! Right…sorry." Korra muttered to her as they made the turn themselves and caught a glimpse of their pursuit target, as it made the next turn.

"We'll catch up to them in no time!" Asami exclaimed and Korra prepared herself, as they got nearer to the triad members with every turn, who noticed them after the second turn and they could see the one in the back twisting his head back and forth, looking between them and his pals, in panic.

"There're usually in groups of three. One with each element, except air. And the police already caught the earth-bender, so…" Asami made another turn, while speculating.

"Why were there four of them, around?" Korra finished her thoughts for her.

"Exactly!"

"Don't know. No way to tell what the others are." Korra commented and they were close enough to see the one in the passenger seat was up to something, as he awkwardly stuck half his body out his window and seeing his index and middle-finger pointing together, Korra knew he was about to lightning-bend. She was not going to let him, though, as she undid her seatbelt and braced herself as best she could and made chunks of the road in front of the suspect vehicle pop out of the ground, bumping them and throwing the lightning-bender's aim off, briefly. They were coming up on another turn, when suddenly the driver of the vehicle leaned from his window and blasted all the smoke and dust in their face with a burst of air that took the pair by surprise. Asami had to slam on the brakes, remembering the upcoming turn and new they would have run straight into the walls of a building if she had not slowed down. They both coughed, as they tried to follow their movements.

"I guess we can't call 'em _Triple_ Threats, anymore." Korra commented.

"Explains their numbers." Asami replied, as she stepped on the gas to go after them.

"Time to fight air with air, then!" Korra exclaimed, as they were gaining on them, again.

The lightning-bender prepared to strike, again, but this time, Korra aimed at the rear tires on the left side of their car and released a blast of air that was powerful enough to cause the vehicle to not only swerve out of control, but because of where she hit them, it spun out and screeched to halt, facing sideways on the road. Asami hit the brakes and Korra leaped out of the car and hit the ground with an earth-bending move, immediately, making the ground shoot up from around the triad car, surrounding them and trapping them in place. The lightning-bender was the closest to them, as he kicked open his door with a burst of flame, aimed at Korra, who extended her arms, stopping the door itself with her metal-bending and shielded herself from the flame, then pushed it back at the criminal, wrapping the door around him. She swung her arms up in the air, making the ground beneath the man's feet shoot upwards and trapped his legs, just as the airbender of the group climbed on top of the car and unleashed a continuous blast of air at Korra, who blocked it expertly. The waterbender, seeing as there was no water around, did the only thing he could, and attempted to sneak away, feeling useless, but mostly cowardly, leaving his comrades for their fate. Or he would have, but before he could make it to the nearest alley, Asami blocked his way, by rolling in front of him, and nearly over his feet. He panicked, again and foolishly attempted to try his luck with engaging her in hand-to-hand combat, probably banking on a pretty girl's lack of strength and skill to match his own. A gamble he lost in a second, after attempting his first punch, only to yell in pain, as Asami grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, kicked the back of his knee to force him to kneel and made his ugly mug get intimately more acquainted with the asphalt, pressing the heel of her boot to his face to keep him from getting any cute ideas.

She stepped back and quickly got her glove out of the compartment and before the whimpering mess of a man could get to his feet in a last ditch effort to escape the woman's wrath, he felt a jolt, as electricity surged briefly through his body and everything went black, as he slumped to the ground, unconscious. Meanwhile, Korra was still blocking the airbender's attack and was advancing on him, getting closer and closer, the guy's eyes widening with every step she was able to take towards him, despite his exertion. The force of his unrefined technique got only weaker with rage, as he was running out of stamina to keep it up and Korra was mocking him with her confident smirk. She decided she had kept him occupied for long enough and felt it was time to stop toying with him. She dodged to the side and threw a small tornado under him, then let him fall to the ground and trapped him the same way she did his friend. The latter was still standing, with his feet in the earth's hold, wrapped in metal, and was yelling at Korra, still trying to assert his lack of fear of her, his superiority over her, his power, his influence…He was silenced by a fist in the face from Korra that made him forcefully fall and sit on his behind with his legs still stuck and he busied himself with trying to rein in all the stars he was seeing. Asami sauntered up to her, as Korra was about to interrogate the airbender. She knelt to see his red face more closely. He was fuming.

"You'll never get anything out of me Avatar! I don't care what you do to me!" he screamed at her.

"You know…you were _so lucky_ that you got airbending. You gotta have felt _pretty good_, learning to use some _cool moves_ and getting to be a _bigger man_ in the _triad_. That's a pretty nice power you got there. It would be a real shame if someone took it away." Korra told him, leaning closer and her tone got lower and more threatening with each sentence. "Wonder what your buddies will do when they hear you ratted them out and…found out you have no bending, anymore. Helpless to defend yourself when walking home one night after your parole." Korra painted a picture for him.

"Huh? What!? I haven't told you _anything_!" he yelled, a little confused.

"Oh. I could've sworn you told the Chief of Police all about your safe-houses, your stashes, hangouts, your recruitment drive, all your protection rackets…right?" Asami played along.

"He did. They sure did a number on him. And the poor guy didn't stand a chance after that in prison. Especially without his bending." Korra continued.

"W-What are you talking about!? I _got_ my bending! Nobody beat me up! And I didn't tell you _a thing_!" he was starting to lose it. Not understanding their little game.

"Oh, but you will. And _I_ won't beat it out of you. But the Police might have…other means to make you talk and just to be on the safe side, I'll take your bending away." she explained to him, reaching for his temple and could see it was working, as the man went pale and started to sweat profusely.

"N-No! NO! Please! I-I tell you everything I know! Just don't let 'em near me! They'll tear me apart if they knew I talked!" he whimpered.

"Shh…keep it down. You don't want the whole neighborhood to hear." Korra told him and they could hear and see a police vehicle approaching from either side of the street. They decided to let the Police take it from there, not wanting to bother with giving statements and going through all the protocol, as they got back into the car and took off waving at the officers who stared after them through the window of their service vehicle.

"_That_ was fun!" Korra exclaimed.

"We should definitely do it, again sometime." Asami commented with a smile and excitement still in her voice.

"Didn't expect that _airbender_. I mean, I shouldn't be surprised there are still some out there…who're not part of the new Air Nation, but still…" Korra shrugged.

"Do you think the Chief knows about them?" Asami asked.

"She should. But, we should talk to her, tomorrow. Just in case." Korra suggested.

"Right." Asami agreed.

"So…what do you say? Back to the island?" Korra asked. Her voice did not show any hint of tiredness.

"Well, I _don't feel_ tired, yet. But, after last night, maybe we _should_ call it a day." Asami told her, with a light laugh.

"Yeah. We did all we wanted for today. And it was all long overdue." Korra said, putting her hand on Asami's.

"It's been wonderful. Everything." Asami replied, gazing at Korra lovingly, the road ahead of them clear, the next turn still a good distance away, as she noted.

"Well, maybe not the stomachache." Korra added and Asami made an uncomfortable noise, agreeing with her.

Turning at the next street, they were already close to the highway leading to Kyoshi Bridge and could see the ramp that led up to it. Asami kept to a medium speed and they looked out at the bright lights from certain districts in the distance, as well as those of the Arena, the fainter ones of Air Temple Island and that of the Spirit Portal and its beam in the sky. Even with the Downtown area devastated, Republic City was a magnificent sight during day, and more so at night.

"I remember sitting in my window on the island at night. Just looking out at the city and the Arena. It was all so _new_ and so _huge_. So _bright_. All those _lights_." Korra said, reminiscing.

"As much as I'm used to it all, I appreciated being able to see a sky _full of stars_, when we were at the South Pole. That was _really beautiful_. All these lights from the city drown them all out. I can barely see any. Hmm…" Asami commented, then started to ponder something.

"Uh-oh. There she goes, again!" Korra teased, as she could see the cogs turning, again, in Asami's head.

"I was just thinking if…we could change the way all the lamps and buildings direct their lights. Stop them from going above a certain angle, maybe. So they wouldn't…_pollute_ the night sky." she explained.

"_Pollute_?" Korra made a face. Finding the word strange when used with lights. "I thought a big city is meant to be bright." she commented.

"There should be a limit. Wouldn't you want to see all those stars? I bet a lot people in the city would be surprised the sky could even look like that." Asami told her.

"Well, yeah. Sure. But, can it be done? And how do you know if it would dim all the city's lights enough?" Korra asked her.

"I can only guess. But, it would be worth it. Plus, blocking and redirecting the lights with a reflective surface would focus more of their brightness downwards and it would mean the streets and roads would be better lit." Asami speculated.

"But, what if I _want_ some dark corners, where we could kiss?" Korra asked. Laughing at the end.

"They'll be plenty of _those_ left. Don't worry!" Asami reassured her, with a teasing smile, as they started to cross Kyoshi Bridge.

"Wonder if we got everyone worried, again." Korra spoke up, after they left the bridge and could see the Arena, again, and the dock where the ferry was.

"We did tell Tenzin we were only planning to have lunch and dinner." Asami gave half a shrug.

"Yeah. But, it's _us_. I bet they were more worried about what _I_ would do to the places we went to. And to the people there." Korra folded her arm, with a knowing smile.

"Well, no one was hurt. Except those triad members." Asami summarized.

"And all those reporters who fell from the ladder…that's on Raiko." Korra added and Asami nodded.

"We're clean." she stated.

They went past the Arena and the theater and were approaching the docks, where all the police tape had been removed and they could see only a couple of photojournalists lingering around the area. Amidst camera flashes, they pulled to a stop and got out and started walking towards the ferry, when Korra stopped, with Asami giving her a questioning look.

"Korra?"

"I got something better in mind than the boring ferry." she said with a wicked grin and Asami had a good idea what she had in mind. It was not hard to guess.

"Korra! No! Don't!" she protested, with a laugh, as Korra picked her up, then stopped, made a face and put her down.

"Wait, I got an even better idea!" she told Asami and she turned her back and pointed to it. "Climb on!"

"Uh…" Asami thought for a second, before she threw her arms around her neck and her legs around Korra's waist from behind her and held on tight.

"Ready?" Korra exclaimed. "This is one of Tenzin's moves." she commented as her arms moved about and she created an air wheel, the kind Tenzin used when they were fighting the Equalists and their mecha tanks.

"I think I remember this one! Are you sure you can go across the water with it!?" Asami yelled as they were fast approaching the end of the docks and were about to make a rather unceremonious splash into the bay, it seemed, and Asami closed her eyes. She opened them to see they were shooting across the water and heading towards the island with great speed and she looked at Korra's face from the side to see a wide, confident grin that reminded her she had nothing to worry about when they were together, no matter how crazy the other one's idea seemed. The wind was rushing all around them, but no water was hitting them, yet they could both feel the smell of the Mo Ce Sea in the vapor. They made it to the empty dock of Air Temple Island and Korra's feet touched the concrete. Asami climbed off her back and smiled, as Korra turned to face her with a smirk.

"That was amazing!" Asami smiled into their kiss, as they held each other.

"Just one more _rush_ to end the day with." Korra commented and resumed their kiss.

"Shall we?" Asami asked, clinging to Korra's arm with both of hers and they started to walk up the road, over the small bridge, listening to the sound of crickets and the slow waves hitting the rocks.

Quiet jazz music filled the air from the radio in the dining hall, accompanied by light chatter and laughter from the people around the table. Tenzin and Pema were quietly sitting at the table, with Meelo and Bumi picking at leftovers, Rohan chasing Bum-Ju, as they listened with amusement to Suyin and Kya, who were teasing an ever grumpy Lin in front of the window outside, about getting a man. Ikki was propped up with her elbows on the window seal, grinning at them, while Jinora sat some distance away. Her smile, not visible to others in the dark, was a sign she was only _pretending_ to be meditating, as she eavesdropped. Tonraq and Mako were watching Wei and Wing, as they competed with each other, again, trying and failing to pass through the rotating gates, running at them, repeatedly, only to be flung straight out onto the concrete. Some of the White Lotus sentries were looking from their hut, as their radio was tuned to the bending matches, but they found the two brothers to be more entertaining, at that moment. Bolin and Opal were sitting on the stairs to the temple, playing with Pabu and Huan was studying the fountain, nearby. He and the pair looked towards the gates at the top of the stairs leading down to the docks, as they heard a squeal, followed by laughter and recognized it as Asami's voice, calling Korra's name. Wei was knocked on his back, sprawled on the pavement, as he looked to see, upside down, Korra skip on top of the stairs with a giggling Asami in her arms, again, while moving her hold to grab her by the waist, as she spun around with her. The others noticed them, as well, and they went quiet, as those in the dining hall came out to the porch to watch the pair, who were unaware they had an audience.

Korra put Asami down and gently pressed her against the side of the gate and they began kissing each other slowly, tenderly and passionately; a small smile tugging at their lips every time they touched and their eyes shone in the dark, gazing at each other. Forgetting about the world, as always. Lost in the moment. Their hands touching the other one's face. Their eyes closed, as their lips graced each other's, as if they were kissing for the first time. Nobody wanted to move or to make any noise that would have interrupted the two, except for Lin, who muttered to herself, standing between her sister and Kya.

"Oh, for the love of…alright, that's-…" she started to raise her voice, but was silenced by two hands, clasped over her mouth from either side, from Su and Kya, who were not even looking at her, but had their attention on the pair, both smiling from ear to ear at the two. Lin just rolled her eyes and folded her arms without even bothering to shove their hands away, as she knew they'd be back over her mouth in a second. None of them had actually seen the pair in such an intimate moment, since their return and they all marveled at the sight of their beautiful love, feeling their passion from afar, as they all looked on with a smile.

Korra and Asami soon stopped and whispered something between themselves and they turned towards the dorms and the fountain to find Huan staring at them, who managed to raise his hand to give half a wave to them.

"Huan…" Korra exclaimed, as they were immediately halted in their tracks. "Uh…hi!" she greeted awkwardly, then felt a tap on her shoulder from Asami.

"Uh…Korra?" she heard her say, with embarrassment evident in her voice and turned to find more eyes looking at them.

"Uh…hi!" Opal said, weakly and waved. Bolin had a nervous grin, as he waved and made Pabu, in his lap, wave a paw at them. They looked towards the rotating gates and the guard's hut to see them and the twins waving, with Wei still lying on the ground. Looking towards the dining hall, they grew more embarrassed to see every one of their friends had been standing there the whole time. Jinora waved, while covering her mouth to stifle a laugh, whereas Ikki was in a fit of giggles on the window seal. Kya and Suyin had a wide a grin and were waving at them with an unamused Lin in the middle. Tenzin and Pema stood and were eyeing Bumi and Meelo, who waved at the pair, with crumbs of food all over them after the two apparently had a short food-fight. Their eyes finally fell on Mako and Tonraq, who were both standing with their arms folded, shaking their heads with a smile and both Korra and Asami flushed even more after noticing them.

"You guys could've told us you were all here!" Korra yelled.

"We didn't want to interrupt." Opal said apologetically.

"Well, when did you all get here? We didn't even see any boats down there." Korra asked as they walked up to everyone.

"We came with the _ferry_. We wanted to surprise the two of you with a small _celebration_ to end your day with. And _ours_." Suyin explained.

"Well, it worked!" Korra looked pointedly at her. "Bet you were enjoying yourself, back there, watching us like that! _You naughty mom_!" Korra told her, accusingly, with a grin. "Admit it!" And Suyin gaped at her new nickname for her, but could not really find it inappropriate, as she folded her arms with a satisfied expression.

"Fine." she admitted with a sigh, not looking the least bit ashamed and Kya could barely contain her laughter.

"If it's _hereditary_, then Bolin's in for it." Asami commented and Opal blushed at both the implication and her mother's behavior.

"Oh, trust me! After meeting Toph, I'm already in for it." Bolin commented. Remembering their meeting with Toph and how he hoped the attitude was not something Opal would likely develop, but he would have to wait and see.

"Hey!" Opal elbowed him.

"I thought I told you two that I don't wanna hear you getting into anything. And not half an hour ago I got a radio call from a unit saying you busted some triad members after chasing them through half a borough and then you left your mess in the middle of the road." Lin told them.

"Um…yeah. About that…" Korra started.

"One of them was an airbender. The Triad has them, now. You should know." Asami explained.

"We already know." Lin replied.

"The Triad tried to keep it under wraps, but some of them freaked in the middle of a chase and used their airbending. We've known about them for a while now." Mako told them.

"Hey! You went out _busting crime_ without _the team_?" Bolin exclaimed, a little hurt.

"Sorry, Bolin! We wanted to get you guys, but…we figured you were with Opal somewhere and that Mako was already sleeping under his desk by then." Korra apologized, and she gave Mako an awkward shrug. "And it was… our date, so…" she gave another shrug.

"But, we _should_ go for a patrol, sometime. All of us. The _whole team_." Asami suggested and looked at both Bolin and Mako and they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright!" Bolin exclaimed, throwing a fist in the air.

"You had any trouble with the Press?" Tonraq asked.

"No more than we had at the City Hall." Asami answered him, looking at Lin and Suyin, figuring they had already explained what happened there.

"Well, there weren't any reports of personal injuries or property damage." Lin commented. "And I had to agree with Raiko…for once." she added.

"Huh? About what?" Korra asked.

"You. Actually. We talked over the phone, after I got back to the precinct. He said you got all _tame_, since you came back. Have to agree." Lin mused and Asami burst out laughing, as Korra folded her arms, looking at the ground as she blushed and she glanced at Asami from the corner of her eyes.

"I take it your day went as planned?" Tenzin asked.

"As much as it was _planned_. Yeah!" Korra's blush disappeared and was replaced by a grin.

"We even went to see Varrick's new mover film." Asami commented.

"That was actually pretty good." Mako said and all looked at him weirdly. "What? Officers get a discount." he said with a shrug.

"You went by yourself?" Asami asked, a little suspicious.

"With _Wu_…and some others from the force." he explained. "He still wants to throw you a party, by the way. Just a heads up."

"Looking forward to it." Asami said, wearily, dragging the words out a little.

"We can have that dance, I owe you!" Korra nudged her. "Even if I _can't_ really dance." she added.

"You don't _owe_ me." Asami laughed. "But, I'm definitely looking forward to _that_!" she added.

"Thanks for the party, guys!" Korra told them, looking around.

"Yes." Asami said.

"It was for all of us. We needed a little get-to-together…without cameras…" started Pema

"…and half the city's nobility." Tenzin finished.

"I missed _that_ party." Kya commented. "Sounds like _way too many_ people."

"Who are you kiddin'? You woulda love it!" Bumi said as he came up behind her and Tenzin, putting a hand on their shoulders.

"Sorry we missed _this_ one." Korra told them. "We were actually going to…uh…our room…when…um…"

"Poor Huan." Asami commented.

"The kid won't be able to close his eyes for a week without _seeing you two_!" Kya commented. "Unlike his mom!" she added to the side, to Suyin. Lin rolled her eyes, again and Suyin's smile had not faded.

"_I'm _going to sleep _quite comfortably_." Suyin said.

"Yeah. With _them_ in your head." Kya told her.

"I'm _over_ it." Suyin said, not even trying to sound convincing.

"Aha." Lin muttered and Suyin just smiled at her knowingly and unashamed, happy that her sister would actually comment on it, however briefly.

"You're off to bed, then?" Pema asked, innocently, without meaning anything behind it.

"Think so." Korra said, looking at Asami, who nodded.

"_Whose_ bed?" Jinora asked them, smugly and got stares.

"Jinora!" Pema scolded. "That's _not_ how a _master_ should behave!"

"Common…she's just _curious_." Asami leaned down and teased her and Jinora actually blushed a little, folding her arms.

"Where's Kai, huh?" Korra wondered.

"He went to his room." Jinora told them.

"Smart! Trying to throw off suspicion by pretending there's nothing more going on between you." Asami praised.

"What?" Jinora asked, nervously.

"He's not waiting for the party to be over and for everyone to go to bed, so he could sneak over?" Korra asked, with a knowing smile.

"Nooo…" Jinora told her, blushing even more and balling her fists, then glanced at her dad, who had a stern, raised brow prepared for her to see and she averted his eyes, guiltily.

"Well, good luck with that. See you guys!" Korra said, through a sigh, smiling at all of them.

"Night!" Asami waved, too and they started off towards the dorms, waving to the twins, still at the rotating gates, and to a still flustered Huan, as they passed him. Naga was sound asleep in front of the women's dorm and the pair tip-toed their way in. Asami's door slid quietly open, then shut. Followed by the nearly inaudible sound of almost all items of clothing hitting the wooden floor, one after the other. Two pairs of boots being kicked away. A red blazer and dark blue long-sleeved gloves, and a blue, high-necked, sleeveless shirt. A skirt fell down around a pair of toned legs, covered in stockings that were pulled off to reveal creamy white skin. Baggier pants pushed down and flung away by even more toned, dark-skinned legs. They climbed in bed and Korra nuzzled into Asami's neck, with her head under her chin, making her shiver, as she felt her warm breath touch her skin, eliciting a moan. She looked up at her and they gazed into each other's eyes, before ending the day with one last kiss, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms, while the small party outside went on for another hour or two.

**Author's note**: I don't condone hunting. It's mainly over-hunting and breaking of regulations that has a negative impact. Hunt as much as necessary and not out of greed, or with the bullshit excuse of population-control, which is just damage-control after mankind tipped the balance repeatedly over centuries to then be forced to keep the wildlife numbers in check. Essentially keeping their own mess in check and coupled with climate change, failing miserably at it.

Wanted both of them to choose food mixed from all four nations. There are things which are common for e.g.: both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. So I divided it all up between their lunch and dinner. Asami is originally Fire Nation, and can trace her lineage back to the first colonists. So I thought spiced tea would suit her, and would serve as a reference to her background.

Gave their waitress a valley-girl accent. I kinda had Kitty Pryde from X-Men Evolution on my mind.

Korra actually thought Asami was a "prissy, beautiful, elegant rich girl". Her EXACT words from Episode 5 of Book 1, when she talked about Mako dating Asami. She was certainly jealous and it may have been a sneer, but those were her thoughts.

As near as I can figure, Kyoshi bridge, having gone through some changes (the wikia says it's where Kuvira's mechs marched and yet that bridge looks a lot different from the one in Book 3) is the single bridge on the right of the main island, connecting to the eastern reaches of the city where Central City Station is.

There are some inconsistencies with the appearance of the bridges and surrounding buildings. Alternating from episode to episode, even scene to scene. Hard to get a sense of the size of Downtown Looks small on the full view picture, but when they show the arcs and foot of Silk Road Bridge in Book 1 or the Police HQ with buildings in the background, it looks huge.

Not a huge make-up expert. But, it's meant to be the same color as the rest of you, right. Otherwise we'd get tanned-headed people with pale-white bodies walking around, or vice-versa. So when blushes, it shows. Yeah?

The theater audience grazing is an admittedly obscure reference to what comedian _Ricky Gervais_ said in his Room 101 appearance, that one goes to a cinema to watch a movie and not to eat.

Arctic hen sided with boiled eggs, onions, lettuce and chili sauce. Replace the arctic hen specifically with grilled chicken breasts and I'd fucking eat that dish.

They cannot stand being away from each other for long and things will remain like that between them. I've never been in a relationship, but this 'giving each other space' nonsense will have no part in my fics. As far as I'm concerned, if a couple comes up with that, then that relationship isn't exactly functional.

The part about the great lack of visible stars in the night sky is something that truly bothers me. The level of light-pollution is astounding. I read an article about an initiative that was taken somewhere in Europe to ban and alter light sources from directing lights above a 90 degree angle or so.


End file.
